Exceto um Conto de Fadas
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Para quê desperdiçar inimigos, se os amigos podem apunhalá-lo pelas costas de bom-grado?" Harry Potter. //-- Até onde uma relação por conveniências é uma farsa? Senhor e Senhora Potter, porque nem tudo é um conto de fadas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Exceto um Conto de Fadas

**Autor:** Mione-Potter-love  
**Status:** Em Andamento  
**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper 1: **Harry/Hermione **Shipper 2: **Outros  
**Spoiler:** 1° ao 7° livro

**Sinopse:** O homem é bicho engraçado... Pode ir do "amar" ao "odiar" de um momento a outro, como num passe de mágica. Entretanto, o antônimo de amor não é o ódio e sim a indiferença. O último sentimento que poderia se encontrar dentro de Hermione.  
Afinal, sua vida fora tudo, exceto um conto de fadas.

Observação: Universo Alternativo. Por ser uma estória em paralelo ao sétimo livro da serie Harry Potter. Alguns fatos deste, no entanto, poderão estar contidos aqui.

* * *

Nota: Fic dedicada à Luma (Black) que me incentivou horrores quando a esse projeto... Foi praticamente minha conselheira, me dando altas dicas também (ela ainda o está fazendo).

Na verdade, essa fic está no ar porque ela me ameaçou de morte o.o

Heuheueheue.

A culpa é toda sua Luma. xD

Espero mesmo que curta, moça.

* * *

Só pra constar: Harry Potter, companhia limitada, o mundo bruxo e a língua italiana, infelizmente, não foram invenções minhas...

Obs.2: Isto é uma fic desaconselhável para menores de 16 anos. Por conta do linguajar em alguns capítulos, especialmente _neste_.

* * *

Aclarações deste capítulo:

-_Itálico:_ Flash-back

-**Negrito: **Presente.

-_**Negrito/itálico**_: ressaltando, no flash-back.

**O Porquê de Eu Odiá-lo**  
_A razão pela qual tudo começara_

**Flash**  
_-Que história é essa de você e Rony não estarem se falando? – indagou assim que encontrou o homem._

_Harry se voltou para a amiga. – O que tem?_

_-Não é verdade, é? – ele deu de ombros. - Francamente Harry, você e Rony já são bem "crescidinhos" para resolverem suas diferenças de modo menos infantil! – disse com ar reprovador._

_Harry deu uma risada amarga. – O que você quer?_

_-Que os dois parem de besteiras, obviamente. O que foi desta vez?_

_-O que __**ele**__ lhe contou?_

_-Rony apenas não disse nada._

_-Deveria ter imaginado – disse consigo mesmo._

_A morena franziu a testa. – O que aconteceu, afinal?_

_-Pergunte ao seu marido – disse simplesmente enquanto dirigia-se para a cozinha._

_Hermione o seguiu. – Estou perguntando a você, Harry! O que houve? Por que Rony está tão calado?_

_-Ah. Ele está "calado" – Harry pareceu, estranhamente, se divertir com essa descoberta._

_-O que há de engraçado nisso? – Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Pelo jeito, você pode me dar respostas acerca do comportamento do Rony._

_-Talvez ele apenas esteja com medo._

_-Medo? Medo do que? – o moreno a olhou por cima dos óculos._

_-Talvez, porque..._

**Então Harry me contou, em detalhes, a discussão (ou parte dela) que tivera com meu, então, marido... **

**Flash**  
_-Você não tem nada com isso, Potter! – Rony levantou a voz, seu rosto vermelho, tal qual seus cabelos._

_Harry sorriu com ironia. – Certamente que não, __**Weasley**_

_-Estamos entendidos, então._

_-Entendidos? Isso não... – o moreno retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não me confunda com pessoas de sua laia, Ronald Weasley. Tenho nojo de criaturas como você._

_-Não dê as costas para mim!_

_Harry parou onde estava e, ainda de costas, indagou com cinismo: – Porque? Irá me atraiçoar, assim como o fez com a Hermione?_

_-Harry... Você não entende..._

_-Não perca seu tempo – sua voz sobressaindo-se a de Ron. – Ou sua saliva com explicações ridículas sobre como é sua vida infeliz com a obcecada Hermione Granger – disse voltando-se para Rony, que recuou um passo sob seu olhar. – Isso não me interessa. E, convenhamos, __**caro amigo**__ – ele deu uma risada de escárnio. -, uma "vida infeliz" não justifica uma traição, justifica uma "separação"._

_-Eu amo a Herm._

_Harry bateu palmas, sem perder o meio sorriso pungente. - Realmente é um belo modo de demonstrar apreço esse o seu. Algumas vezes, você consegue me chocar, Ron, com sua criatividade! – disse fingindo um ar de espanto. – Meu Merlim! Tive uma grande idéia – Harry estalou os dedos. - Porque não escreve um livro?! Sério. Faria grande sucesso... Imagine o título: "O meu estranho jeito de amar". Hmm? O que me diz? – indagou, uma das mãos no queixo, de modo pensativo. – Não, não, espera! Tenho um título melhor: "Como as traições apimentam a relação". Não, vamos lá, o que me diz? Vai ficar rico Ron!_

_-Não ironize – disse entre dentes, cerrando os punhos com força._

_-Já se deu conta do quando tudo o que me disse é ridículo? – Harry esbravejou. – "Eu amo a Herm"?! Um cassete que a ama, seu filho da puta!_

_Rony arregalou os olhos, raivoso. – Cale essa boca!_

_-Quantas piranhas você já trouxe para essa casa?! Quinze? Vinte? Diga-me._

_-Sai já daqui!_

_-Não antes de dizer algumas verdades... – retrucou desafiador. - Obrigado – Rony o olhou como se não o enxergasse. – Isso mesmo: Obrigado. Agradeço por me fazer enxergar o que você é realmente. Quer saber? Você não vale o que come. Não vale, ao menos, o que põe para fora – disse com asco. - Pensei, que em todos esses anos de amizade, se é que agora posso considerar aquele período real, que o conhecesse... Mas sabe, Ronald, você me surpreendeu. Nunca iria imaginar que pudesse apunhalar alguém que confia cegamente em você. Veja só! Estive enganado por quase uma década, mas você vai perceber que aprendo rápido. E também que não preciso de __**amizades**__ como a sua._

_-O que está querendo dizer?_

_-Ah! Merlim... Eu também sempre esqueço que o Ron não é o mais inteligente dos seres... – disse como se realmente falasse com Merlim. – Tudo bem, eu desenho pra você, cara._

_-Sai daqui! – disse tornando a estar da cor de seus cabelos. Rony parecia prestes a explodir._

_-Deixe-me explicar primeiro sobre o que quis dizer quando disse: "não preciso de amizades como a sua". É bem simples se quer saber – disse fingindo ponderar. – EU NÃO QUERO TE VER NEM PINTADO DE OURO! Hmm... E agora? Deu pra entender? Estou em duvida. Mais uma coisa, pra ficar mais claro: Eu realmente espero que se ferre em algum momento de sua vida e que tenha dignidade de não levar a Mione junto a você – disse dando-lhe novamente as costas. - A propósito, você me enoja – retrucou olhando-o por cima dos ombros, Harry esperou alguma reação de Rony, mas o ruivo estava apenas no mesmo lugar mais vermelho que os próprios cabelos. O moreno aparatou segundos depois. E, desta vez, para nunca mais voltar._

**Talvez por orgulho ou, mais certamente, tolice... Desacreditei de Harry.**

**Flash**  
_A morena o encarou numa risada, a qual Harry não retribuiu. Hermione franziu a testa, olhando-o fixamente. – Isso não tem graça._

_-Não, eu creio que não._

_A mulher deu um passo para trás, desconcertada. – Está mentindo!_

_-Apenas porque lhe convém – retrucou calmamente. _

_-Como pode acusá-lo, é seu melhor amigo! Além do mais, tenho certeza que Ron _nunca _me trairia – disse em tom veemente. _

_Harry piscou. – Precisa rever suas convicções._

_Ela balançou a cabeça. - Não acredito que esteja sustentando essa mentira._

_-Como pode saber que é uma mentira? – ele retrucou irritado. – Você não estava lá, Hermione!_

_-Não acredito em você._

_-Verdade? Não deu nem para perceber – o moreno contrapôs com ironia, sua irritação aumentando._

_-Não é hora para gracinhas. Quero que vá se desculpar com Ron – disse em tom imperativo._

_Harry fez um som de indignação e a olhou desafiador. – __**Quem**__ é você para me forçar a algo? __**Quem**__ é você para julgar minhas verdades? __**Quem é você**__?! – indagou secamente._

_Hermione o encarou com raiva. – Se não o fizer, Harry, me sentirei no direito de não lhe dirigir a palavra. _

_-Fique a vontade – retrucou fazendo um gesto amplo com a mão e inclinando a cabeça, como numa reverência._

_-Você não se importa?! – estava indignada._

_-Eu? Por que deveria? – redargüiu apontando para si. _

_Hermione lhe dirigiu um olhar duro. – __**Talvez porque**__ – disse ironicamente. – Sejamos amigos de anos. _

_Harry fingiu se surpreender com as palavras da amiga. – Acho que tenho que escolher melhor minhas companhias – disse em falso tom de diversão. - Veja só... Um amigo, meu melhor amigo, a quem punha a mão no fogo... Não sabe o quando elas me doem agora – retrucou ainda mais pungente, olhando com inventivo pesar para a palma das mãos. – É um adultero! – disse arregalando os olhos e pondo uma mão na boca, como se estivesse chocado. - Não, mas ainda não acabou! – disse animadamente. – A esposa dele, supostamente minha melhor amiga, vem tomar satisfações sobre a discussão que tive com o homem e ainda toma as dores do seu marido traidor, não é impressionante? – riu, sem emoção. - Para quê quero uma amiga que não confia em mim? – sua voz deixando o ar divertido. – E saiba mais, eu não vou me humilhar para ter você como amiga. Não vou perder minha dignidade por você, descobri que não a merece. Não vou falar com o seu marido, porque é o seu desejo. Não quero fechar meus olhos para o que Ronald é. Não vou mentir porque, assim, sua vida parece mais alegre e açucarada, como num conto de fadas. Então, é Hermione, eu acho que posso viver bem sem a sua "amizade" – finalizou indolente._

_A mulher respirou profundamente antes de voltar seu olhar para Harry. Ela estava nervosa, chocada e ressentida - Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? - indagou com a voz arranhada. - Isso é por estarmos tão felizes? Eu não posso acreditar..._

_-Apenas não quero que se iluda com o 'homem perfeito' que é Ron Weasley. Eu não quero que se machuque. Porque é isso que vai acontecer se continuar com ele, Hermione._

_-Você não sabe de nada._

_-Sim, eu sei - ele retrucou, ela estava de costas para ele, que não se moveu. - Você é uma tola - isso fora a última coisa que a morena ouvira antes de aparatar._

_**Me desgrace, Me odeie  
Só não esqueça  
Que eu amei você  
Me difame, me odeie  
Só não esqueça  
Que eu amei você  
Eu fui aos céus com você  
E ao inferno também  
Depois de ir às nuvens  
Quase caímos no chão**_

_  
__(Me odeie – Reação em cadeia)__  
_

_Desaparatou em casa com lágrimas no olhar. Desesperada, procurou o marido pela casa, jogando-se em seus braços assim que o encontrou._

_-Mione? O que houve, meu amor?_

_-Ele... Ele é cruel – murmurou entre soluços._

_-Ele quem? O que houve?_

_-Harry – ela o encarou secando com força e raiva o rosto. - Ele disse que você me traiu. - Rony a olhou apenas. – É claro que não acreditei._

_O ruivo a abraçou carinhosamente. – Não dê ouvidos a ele, meu bem. É apenas mais um tolo._

_-Não quero nunca mais olhá-lo! – disse estremecendo, lágrimas voltando a cair por sua face. – __**Nunca mais**_

**"Apenas mais um tolo" **Rony dissera, esquecendo, somente, de dizer que um dos outros tolos... Era eu.

Perdi grande parte de mim àquela noite - a única pessoa a quem realmente poderia recorrer a qualquer hora, lugar ou momento. – O único verdadeiro amigo que um dia tive. Harry James Potter.  
Não sabe o rancor e o nó na garganta que, ainda hoje, sinto por tê-lo deixado ir tão facilmente... Por ter lhe mantido longe da minha vida. Por ter desacreditado.

Mais tarde, pude perceber que Harry dizia a verdade.  
Mas era tarde. Estava completamente dependente do Weasley... Subjugada a ele. Foi quando, por fim, ele se cansou de mim e acabara por pedir a separação. Então, me vi perdida e sozinha... Acreditava que morreria, que não poderia ser sem ele ao meu lado.  
Fui ridícula, agora vejo. Aquele homem nunca mereceu meu amor.

Quando passei a descobrir a outra face de meu "querido" ex-marido. Impudica, pútrida, vil... Mais dor e magoa entraram em mim. Vertia rios de lágrimas as noites e a cada descoberta. Meu desejo de tê-lo de volta se perdendo em meio ao asco e ódio.  
Ainda assim, sentia em mim uma dor incontrolável e, por muitas vezes, só fui capaz de dormir a base de poções e antidepressivos. Minha alto-estima caiu por terra, assim como meu gosto pela vida... Mas passou. _Eu fiz passar_. A custo de lágrimas de rancor, magoa, dor e medo... Então, como uma fênix, ressurgi das cinzas... mais forte, mais preparada e mais vingativa...

* * *

(continua)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo**

-Bom dia, senhor Potter – cumprimentou Guilhermo, com seu típico sotaque carregado, sorrindo levemente.

-Como vai, Guilhermo? – indagou cordialmente ao gerente do restaurante, um senhor de meia idade de feições carregadas e sorriso fácil.

-Bem, muito bem! – retrucou com seu já conhecido entusiasmo italiano. - Mas tenho certeza que o senhor não veio para discutir sobre como tem sido meus dias aqui...- acrescentou divertido.

Harry sorriu. – Quem sabe outro dia.

-A pessoa para a qual reservou uma mesa, já está a sua espera – comentou o gerente com um sorrisinho meia-boca. Harry franziu o cenho, seu advogado já havia chegado? Mas Luiggi sempre se atrasava. O que acontecera desta vez? – Marco lhe mostrá-la o caminho - Harry apenas assentiu, ainda intrigado.

Marco era todo sorrisos e conversa enquanto o guiava ao segundo andar do restaurante, a cobertura.  
Harry freqüentava aquele restaurante trouxa desde que se mudara para a Itália com sua filha, pouco mais de cinco anos atrás, e tornara-se freqüentador assíduo do local. O ambiente era aconchegante, discreto, tinha pratos deliciosos. Assim como uma vista privilegiada da cidade, em seu segundo andar, a cobertura. Mas, principalmente: ninguém o encarava fixamente com cara de assombro.

O moreno fitou desconcertado o local o qual Marco o levara. Na verdade, fora a pessoa que se encontrava à mesa que o desconcertava. E que sorriu quase divertida, sob o chapéu elegante que usava, ao observar seu choque.

-Harry, como vai? – ela indagou retirando os óculos escuros.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou sem ainda ter saído do torpor.

Agora entendia o entusiasmo mais que evidente de Guilhermo ao vê-lo, Harry nunca fora com mulher alguma àquele restaurante, senão sua filha, de 14 anos, nos cinco anos em que o freqüentava.  
Guilhermo conhecia boa parte de sua história. De como tivera um divorcio difícil e do quando sentia amargura por ter feito seus filhos serem obrigados a passar por aquilo. Assim como tinha ciência também de que o que menos desejava Harry outra vez era um casamento fracassado.

Erguendo a sobrancelha, a mulher sorriu com sarcasmo. – Eu pretendo tomar meu café da manhã, se supõe isso, entre outras coisas, quando se vai a um restaurante.

Harry expirou, sentando-se a sua frente por fim, as pessoas já o encaravam. – Acredito que tenha entendido o que quis dizer – contrapôs secamente.

-Não se preocupe com seu advogado, eu não o enfeiticei.

-Sequer passou por minha cabeça que o fizesse – o homem contrapôs franzindo o cenho.

Ela suspirou. – Ele chegará em alguns minutos – ele continuou a encarando. – Pedi que se atrasasse um pouco mais, visto que eu precisava tratar de certos assuntos com você.

Harry sorriu friamente. – "Certos assuntos" você diz? O que você teria pra falar comigo? – indagou depreciando a si mesmo em mofa.

A mulher a sua frente não se abalou e permaneceu calada, calmamente, enquanto deixava que um garçom lhe servisse de um pouco mais de chá. Apenas voltou a se concentrar no moreno quando o garçom já estava a uma distancia segura.

-Eu soube que está novamente na justiça bruxa com Gina, para reaver a guarda de seu filho mais novo – ela o observou cuidadosamente por cima da xícara de chá que agora bebericava. – Me surpreende que tenha conquistado a guarda de Lílian... Todos sabemos que as mães sempre são favorecidas em casos de divórcio, obtendo a guarda das crianças, sendo no mundo trouxa ou mágico.

Harry continuou impassível, ainda que ela soubesse: o havia atingido em cheio.

-Se quer tanto a guarda de seu filho, porque se esconde aqui? – continuou indiferente ao olhar de aviso que o homem lhe lançou. – Obviamente ajudaria se estivesse na Inglaterra. E

-O que você quer, Hermione? – indagou com ares de indiferença, interrompendo-a.

Um sorriso lento surgiu nos lábios dela, provocá-lo ainda era fácil demais. Ainda que se sentisse desconfortável por utilizar aquele tema para desequilibrá-lo. – Vim lhe oferecer minha ajuda.

-E o que ganha com isso? – indagou com desconfiança.

Hermione adquiriu um ar sério e calculista. - Tenho uma oferta para você – Harry tentou discernir no olhar dela alguma centelha de falsidade ou verdade, mas foi inútil, Hermione continuava a fitá-lo com placidez e aquela sua altivez tão típica e aquilo só aumentava seu desconforto. – Não perderá nada se apenas me ouvir – a mulher acrescentou gentil.

E aquele tom foi tão fora de lugar que Harry ergueu a sobrancelha com ironia, apesar de fazer um ademais para que prosseguisse. Quando tornou a falar, Hermione voltara ao seu tom educadamente frio.

-Por mais que lute pela guarda de seu filho e recorra quantas vezes seu status de "salvador do mundo" conceder ao tribunal da vara familiar, não será fácil obter êxito estando na Itália enquanto Gina está na Inglaterra adquirindo o apoio de Deus e o mundo enquanto se mostra a melhor mãe do mundo, e eu não estou dizer que ela não seja – acrescentou sem emoção. – Apesar de ser quem é, sem uma base familiar firme, será praticamente impossível obter a guarda permanente de seu filho.

-Isto, deve saber, não é nenhuma novidade para mim. – Ele retrucou perdendo o ar indiferente. – E é por esse motivo que encontrarei Luiggi hoje, para tratar de encontrar alternativas que tornem possível ter meu filho por mais de algumas semanas comigo.

-Eu tenho a solução.

Harry a fitou com incredulidade e até sorriu com o comentário, apesar de não ser mais que um riso amargo. – Eu lhe daria o que quisesse se puder resolver este impasse, _signora_ Hermione.

-Case-se comigo.

* * *

(continua)

* * *

Gostaram? Desejem-me sucesso em mais essa empreitada...

**Luma, **porque será não é?? Você é má comigo T.T rsrsrsrsrs

Eu repito: sou inocente. Não tenho nada de má... Sou um (A) (sorriso angelical).

Só pra esclarecer: Sou também um completo doce! Total. xP

E eu apenas corto seu barato porque minha criatividade simplesmente se esvai com a facilidade de um estalar de dedos Não pode me culpar por eu parar _naquela_ parte... É que na maioria das vezes nunca sei como continuarei a estória até o próximo surto _quase psicótico_ de criatividade que me assaltar o.o'

E cara, não diz isso... Que eu fico me sentindo heuheuehueheue. Obrigada Luma, às vezes, _só às vezes –_ fica ressaltado -, você é um amor.

E espero que se divirta e babe muito (ops... 66) com os próximos capítulos.

**Oficial-ricardo,** obrigada! Fico mesmo feliz que tenha gostado. E que continue acompanhando xD Um beijo!

Bem,** Jéssy, **não posso lhe garantir que ela vá esquecer da vingança. Mas vamos ver...

Sempre há uma segunda ou terceira alternativa, não pe mesmo?

Essa é a primeira fic que trabalho sob essa temática, então me perdoe se não ficar, hm, "lá essas coisas".

**Lilá, **vovó do meu coração, cara quanto tempo. Então, isso mesmo! Ela tinha mesmo que se reerguer.

E sobre o Harry... Não é que ele tenha lhe atacado do nada. Ele sempre teve um gênio terrível, sempre foi explosivo; além disso, já estava transtornado por conta da "conversa" com Ron. Aí vá viu né? Juntou a fome – a forma como ela falou com ele, exigindo que fosse falar com Ron – com a vontade de comer – querer extravasar a raiva que sentia do "amigo".

E, T.T isso é um complô contra minha pessoa?? – EU, uma criatura que ama tudo a sua volta, ama a natureza... os animaizinhos, é muitooo boazinha. Quase uma branca de neve... Tudo de bom ¬¬ (quem acredita? xP) - Como assim, pedir pra Luma me atormentar?? Ela vai é me ameaçar de morte, de novo. O.O rsrsrsrsrs

(correndo pro meu iglu, não tão mais seguro assim)

Obrigada, pessoas, pelos comentários. Ou, ao menos por estarem lendo.

Por falar nisso: pra você que apenas está lendo... Tire um pouquinho do seu tempo e deixe um review, dando sua opinião sobre a fic. Nem demora tanto. Faça uma autora feliz – _Essa_ autora que vos fala. n.n

Ta bem aí embaixo: _Submit Review_, é só clicar no "Go". xD

Beijo, e até mais!


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de qualquer coisa: **Capítulo não recomendável para menores de 18 anos**

* * *

Capítulo inspirado na fic "Uh! A Serie"  
**Capítulo 1**

Hermione Potter fitou com amargura a linda, e certamente cara, aliança entre seus dedos.  
Havia casado, numa cerimônia bruxa, àquela tarde. Fora linda. E, comparado a sua beleza, era em igual proporção falsa. Agora se encontrava em lua de mel, trancada no banheiro... Despindo-se do pudor e orgulho antes de encontrar Harry na sala adjacente (no quarto).

O mundo onde vivia era uma maldosa comédia que encenava com graça. Ela sorriu sem emoção, seu casamento era sua maior farsa.  
Chegara ao cúmulo de propor casamento a alguém que, há muitos anos, só tinha em comum consigo o desejo da revanche... Alguém que, aparentemente, não reconhecia mais.  
Estava enganando pessoas que amava, e sabia que, mais tarde, as faria sangrar. Ainda assim, isto não a fez parar quando pôde o fazer.

_  
__-Hermione? Posso falar com você?_

_-Oh querida tem de ser agora? – ela indagou observando Norah, a costureira que contratara, e suas três assistentes darem os últimos reparos no vestido de noiva – bem, não era um _vestido tradicional _, mas era o vestido que usaria no casamento - em seu corpo._

_-Tem. É só um minuto – ela assentiu, com um gesto fez as mulheres pararem e desceu do pedestal, a seguindo._

_-O que foi, Lily?_

_Sem rodeios, a jovem começou: - Promete que não vai magoá-lo? – Hermione paralisou. – Promete não feri-lo outra vez?_

_-O-outra vez?_

_-Sim – murmurou desviando o olhar. - Você sabe o que foi minha mãe para ele – Hermione assentiu, aliviada pelo assunto não se tratar dela ter magoado a Harry. – Por favor, Hermione... Você promete?_

_A morena a olhou nos olhos. – Eu prometo – Lílian abriu um belo sorriso e, pela primeira vez, e para surpresa de Hermione, a abraçou. – Nós seremos muito felizes – disse, afastando-se sem jeito._

_-Seremos sim, meu bem – a morena retrucou, acariciando seu rosto. _

Não acreditava que havia feito aquela promessa. Ainda menos que olhara nos olhos de Lily com uma falsa sinceridade.  
Pôde ver a confiança da menina transpassar no abraço que lhe dera, fora a primeira vez que Lílian se aproximara espontaneamente para lhe oferecer um afago. E Hermione sabia o quando aquele gesto era importante.

Mas quando pensava no porquê de estar se prestando àquela encenação, lembrava da razão de estar colocando a confiança que Lily ou Melissa, sua filha, tinham em si em risco.  
Era vingança e o desejo de tornar tão miserável àqueles que a feriram. Torná-los nada, seres medíocres, sem auto-preservação, sem paz de espírito, sem amor-próprio como, um dia, ela estivera. Mesmo que, para isso, precisasse passar por cima de sua moral.

A morena se perdeu em pensamentos.

* * *

"Tudo sempre vem à tona e, um dia, as máscaras caem. Você não pode esconder uma mentira por muito tempo..." Um sorriso amargo enfeita meu rosto enquanto relembro meu passado, já não tenho sensibilidade para derramar lágrimas.

Eu pensei que tivesse amigos de verdade. Eu pensei que conhecia as pessoas ao meu redor... Mas a verdade sempre vem bater a porta.  
Fui ingênua. **A única amiga que tinha era a imagem que eu via refletida no espelho. Eu mesma.**

Veja um exemplo... Ginevra Molly Weasley. A querida, doce e _ingenuamente espevitada_, Gina Weasley.  
Minha melhor amiga, ou melhor, a pessoa que eu intitulava, sincera e carinhosamente, assim. Acreditava que aquela mulher fosse a personificação de um anjo em terra... Pobre de mim – perdoe-me a ironia, zombar do passado é praticamente um hobby -, era um anjo caído.

Acreditava que havia encontrado a irmã que nunca tive naquela menina ruiva, com sorriso sem-jeito... Mas a verdade, é que Gina se encaixa completamente naquela frase antiga "o lobo em pele de cordeiro".  
Doçura e ingenuidade eram características que nunca tivera... Ela aprendera, e muito bem, no entanto, a imitá-las... Para, a principio, ganhar a atenção dos pais. Depois, conseguir o que bem entendesse deles e dos irmãos... E por fim, para ganhar a confiança das pessoas a sua volta para que, quando viesse a precisar, tivesse uma legião de amigos leais que a pudessem socorrer sem hesitar.

Doce Gina... Sonsa Weasley.

A garota crescera, aparecera... E já não bastava apenas ser a queridinha dos "amigos". Queria mais, sonhava alto. Não morreria como uma "Weasley pobretona" como diziam os sonserinos, que ela se divertia em desprezar.

Não havia ainda esquecido o mais difícil de seus caprichos infantis... Harry James Potter. A sua "doçura" e "timidez" não pareciam atingir ao rapaz. Ele quase prontamente a ignorava. Isso deveria deixá-la – lhes brindo com um sorriso torto. – raivosa. Tentara usar a fórmula do "ignorar e enciumar", Harry, no entanto, parecia imune a sua artimanha.

Mas, por fim, pusera – e, pensando bem, talvez até desonestamente, com um filtro amoroso... - suas garras em Harry. **Objeto** - sim, quase um bibelô. - de seu desejo (não digo "apresso" ou "afeto", pois apenas por si ela o tinha). Talvez "obsessão" seja a palavra mais correta para distinguir o "sentimento" daquela ruiva por Harry.  
Infelizmente, não pude perceber a intenção real do "amor ideal" que Gina, em muitas ocasiões, me descrevera. Não pude reparar quando Harry Potter deixou de ser pessoa para se tornar posse... Porque acreditava sinceramente que a ruiva pudesse ser a mulher ideal para Harry. Que o amasse incondicionalmente e que o pudesse sustentar quando o moreno insistisse em cair.

Sem que me desse conta, fui o perdendo. A nossa amizade (minha e de Harry), sempre tão forte, tão pura, de algum modo, ia ficando frágil a proporção que ele mais tempo ficava com _ela_ e não conseguimos reparar a tempo, para variar...  
Depois disso, precisávamos apenas de um pequeno sopro para nos afastarmos de vez. Gina percebeu.

Descobri, não faz muito tempo, que era ela quem encobria meu marido em suas traições. Fora ela que fizera Harry descobrir sobre as traições, sabendo que ele, cedo ou tarde, me contaria... E ela tinha plena convicção de que eu não acreditaria em uma palavra sequer das quais ele me disse. E estava certa.  
Calculara e ponderara friamente cada detalhe de seu plano sórdido. E, com amargura admito, que sem falhas... Ela nem ao menos se envolvera na questão, ficava apenas se divertindo, sádica e intimamente, com o que via, de uma distância segura.

A ruiva fizera tudo isso com o intuito de me afastar de Harry – sabia o quando éramos orgulhosos. - e, brilhantemente, conseguira...  
Quando soube seu plano, não consegui entender porque a Weasley me queria distante de Harry, mas tive a impressão que logo iria descobrir... Tão logo. E estava certa. Mas esta é outra história.

Aquela mulher, a quem via como uma irmã, nunca chegou a ser amiga de ninguém. Era muito egoísta para conseguir olhar a volta. Para perceber que não era a única que tinha "problemas".  
Esta sim... Era Gina. Minha falsa, invejosa, egoísta e sempre me querendo pelas costa, _melhor amiga_.

Diversas vezes me perguntei "O que você entende por traição?", como resposta imediata, me vinha o nome "Ginevra _Weasley_".

E fora por ela que escolhi Harry com meu marido, assim como é por ela que farei com que ele obtenha a guarda permanente de seu filho mais novo. E, em parte, é por ela que desejo... 'atormentar' Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Deixando as ponderações do quanto aquilo era errado e das conseqüências que, mais tarde, viriam, ela voltou a colocar o anel e respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta a sua frente, enchendo-se de valor.

"Quanta estupidez, nervosa como uma colegial virgem" a morena ponderou virando os olhos ao perceber que mordia o lábio inferior. Lá estava ele, completamente alheio ao seu nervosismo. Aquilo apenas a fazia sentir-se pior.

Harry estava recostado à cama, havia retirado o paletó do smoking, assim como a gravata. Os cabelos, como sempre, desordenados, sua atenção presa a um roteiro de excursão oferecido pelo hotel.

Hermione olhou para si mesma, mais uma vez. Estava... _singela_, nada comparado a lingerie escandalosa que usara nas núpcias com Ron. E, provavelmente, nada comparável a Gina.

Harry apenas a olhou quando sentou-se à cama. Parecia sombrio.  
A fitava sem emoção e Hermione não teve certeza se ele realmente a enxergava, ainda que seu olhar estivesse fixo no dela.

-Essa situação é dispensável. Qualquer que seja o motivo pelo qual está se dispondo a isso – ele disse franzindo o cenho. – Você não precisa se tornar minha esposa, eu posso encontrar uma outra solução quanto a meu problema com Gina – elucidou lentamente. Mas Hermione sabia que, para ele, não havia solução melhor. – Pode desistir – Harry suspirou. - _Você deveria desistir_. Agora.

Hermione riu quase divertida, ela soltou os cabelos e perpassou a mão por eles. Não chegara tão longe para recuar. – Você quer desistir? – indagou desprendendo o laço de seu robe. – Então o faça agora, Potter.

O homem a fitou com raiva. Só desejava que... Aquilo era um ato insano, tolo e desvairado.

-Então, eu espero que não se arrependa mais tarde – redargüiu num murmúrio em tom perigoso, a tomando pela cintura de modo que Hermione precisava se erguer, ajoelhar-se na cama. O rosto dele tão perto que ela pôde _sentir_ suas palavras.

-Eu não vou – contrapôs quando seus lábios se roçaram.

Como eles puderam ficar ofegantes somente com palavras mal-criadas e um toque?

-Não vou simplesmente tomá-la – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Você compreende? – continuou beijando o ponto abaixo de sua orelha.

Hermione assentiu levemente, enquanto sentia sua face afogueada, sua boca entreabrir e fechava os olhos devagar. Ela gemeu ao sentir os lábios dele ao encontro de seu pescoço, instintivamente deslizando uma de suas mãos sobre o cabelo desorganizado do homem. De seu marido.

Quando a boca de Harry encontrou finalmente a sua, logo após ter o bastante de seu pescoço, ele não foi gentil ou calmo ou cuidadoso... Hermione pôde sentir que ele queria lhe machucar, talvez para fazê-la se arrepender.  
Ela quebrou o beijo e o fitou por largos segundos, tocou sua face com uma das mãos e o trouxe para si, suavemente. E tornou a tocar a boca dele. Lenta, gentil... Como num suspiro. Delicadamente. E Hermione sentiu um prazer inefável ao reparar que ele aceitara, que entendera o gesto. Fora mais devagar, a explorando, conhecendo.

A morena ofegou quando Harry a apertou contra si, sem desespero ou instinto possessivo. Ele o fez de uma maneira gostosa... que fazia o corpo dela tremer de necessidade ou antecipação. Ele fora... zeloso.

Cada uma das mãos dele pousou ao lado de seu pescoço, os polegares acariciando suas bochechas. Encontraram seus ombros, apertaram-na levemente e deslizaram por suas costas. Entrando em contato com cada centímetro dela enquanto seus lábios ainda conheciam-se. Desfez o laço bem feito às costas da mulher.

Ela ergueu os braços e Harry retirou sua camisola.  
Então a morena soube que não se importava por estar semi-nua diante daquele homem. Harry a admirava. Não a fazia sentir-se exposta, não era como se quisesse cobrir-se e preservar-se. Senão, estranhamente, todo o contrário. Era a sensação oposta que lhe atingiu ao se deixar ver. Proteção.

Hermione fechou os olhos, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, uma de suas mãos perdidas no cabelo dele, aspirando seu perfume.  
Harry a colocou deitada na cama. Tornou a beijá-la da maneira como ela lhe mostrara. Mordiscou seu lábio inferior e, depositando um curto beijo em seus lábios entreabertos e inchados, Harry recorreu com a boca seu queixo, garganta, mordiscou seu ombro, beijou seu colo e afagou com a boca seus seios. Jogando, atormentando-a...

Hermione estava tão perdida em êxtase e gemidos guturais que tentava sufocar, que abriu os olhos de imediato, cheia de surpresa, ao sentir o toque íntimo de Harry em seu ventre, ultrapassando com destreza o fino tecido de sua roupa interior.  
Fora de tom, ela corou violentamente ao reparar que Harry não despregara os olhos de si. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

E ela perdeu o ar com uma pequena exclamação sob o toque de Harry, este sorriu. Meio comprazido meio desafiante ao observá-la lutar contra as próprias reações de seu corpo.

Aproximou a boca, um sorriso torto adornando-a, do ouvido dela. – Hermione? – ela cravou suavemente as unhas na pele dele para demonstrar que o ouvia. – Eu posso parar... se quiser – murmurou, ainda que seus dedos, definitivamente experientes, não se afastassem da carne dela.

A morena ofegou e engoliu em seco outra vez. "Como Harry pode ser tão controlado?" Ela pensava. Só então percebeu que ele ainda estava completamente vestido. "Que safado!". Daria um jeito nisso, assim que sua cabeça voltasse da viagem que estava dando e pudesse pronunciar palavras com concordância verbal, ou, ao menos, pudesse pronunciar palavras... Provavelmente demoraria menos. Afinal, no momento, não poderia esperar muito de seu cérebro que certamente derretera a instantes atrás com a tortura desconcertantemente encantadora que Harry lhe dispensava.

-Hermione?

Ela tinha mesmo que decidir?  
Harry afastara seus dedos mágicos e a morena gemera em protesto, erguendo as cadeiras de encontro aos dedos dele outra vez.

-Hm... Isto é um "não"?

Hermione o fitou, disposta a repreendê-lo, mas nem pôde conter um sorriso enquanto arfava e arquejava e estremecia. Fechou os olhos pressentindo a chegada do clímax.

-Abra os olhos, querida –Harry pediu, beijando-lhe a boca. A mulher o obedeceu.

E o moreno pôde vê-la se expandir. Ela o agarrara no intuito de aplacar a sensação de estar sendo queimada de dentro para fora, acalmar-se dos espasmos, libertar-se de seu corpo tremente e lutando para respirar. Se deixou ficar, presa a ele – segurando-o -, até sua respiração se estabilizar.

-Harry... – ele se afastou para encará-la, a respiração carregada dela estranhamente o entorpecia.

Sem mais uma palavra, a mulher girou o corpo de modo que pudesse estar sobre ele. Logo, Hermione se dispôs a retirar a 'blusa' que ele usava. Não vira sequer um pedaço do seu corpo. Harry fora muito controlado e desprendido enquanto a tocava e aquilo simplesmente não saia de sua cabeça.  
"Quanto autocontrole..." Ela o fitou de soslaio por um momento, umedecendo os lábios. Então sua boca encontrara o tórax de Harry. Não pôde negar, o arfar dele a agradara. "Interessante... Senhoras e senhores, quanto ao senhor autocontrole, ele não é imune a toques...", Hermione sorriu consigo mesma.

Hermione moveu-se devagar sobre o corpo dele, para tornar aos seus lábios. Harry estava mais ativo, seus beijos estavam mais fortes, apesar de não terem o intuito de machucá-la. Ela cortou o beijo, deixando o "marido" confuso e contrariado, as mãos dele segurando sua cintura. Mas a morena tinha seus próprios planos.

A mulher deslizou sensualmente para baixo, beijando-o em cada parte da pele exposta dele. Postou a mão em seu peito e traçou uma rota até sua calça, para logo depois cobrir o caminho com os lábios.  
Assim que alcançou a calça, voltou a fitá-lo, Harry estava rígido e com ares de sufoco. Ao instante, suas mãos agiram, desabotoando-a, assim como abrindo seu fecho-éclair... Logo, o homem também encontrava-se despido.

Curiosa como só ela o podia ser, Hermione acariciou superficialmente seu membro. Harry reagiu imediatamente e a morena o fitou provocativa enquanto suas mãos envolviam-no. Provocou, acariciou... Harry tratava de não perder o controle. E Hermione não ficou satisfeita por ele ainda estar controlando a respiração, respirando fundo e expirando, como se estivesse a adquirir regência. Ela franziu o cenho contrariada.

Estreitando a vista, ela o chamou. Quando Harry a encarou, Hermione sorriu levemente, sua língua ao encontro dele. Viu quando o olhar dele perdeu o foco e sorriu quando ele resmungou algo e cerrou as mãos com força. Ainda insatisfeita, ela aceitou com a boca seu membro. Harry a fitou como se estivesse com dor, apesar do prazer estampado em seu olhar, a surpresa em sua vista ela nunca iria esquecer... Assim como a respiração acelerada dele a agradava muitíssimo. O ofegante que estava, suado e maravilhoso.

Em algum momento e ela não estava certa de quando, ele a impediu de continuar. A trouxe para si – deixando-a sobre si - e a beijou de um modo urgente e vibrante, Hermione perdera o ar somente com ele. O homem a aferrava contra si e seus corpos juntos lhe proporcionavam intenso calor.  
Harry parecia não se saciar nunca com seus lábios... Mas a morena encontrava-se sedenta e necessitava muito mais que beijos do corpo dele. Ofegante, ela ergueu seu corpo, enquanto trocava beijos curtos com Harry, e com uma das mãos o guiou para si. Aprofundou o beijo quase com ferocidade e submergir o corpo novamente. Ela foi abalada por um arrepio assustador e pensou, por um instante, que perderia a consciência enquanto sentiu o tempo parar e o mundo atrás de si explodir. Seus lábios colados a impediram de gritar e ela viu a si mesma repetir os movimentos anteriores.

Hermione abriu os olhos e encontrou os verdes dele - Não se mova ainda – ela sussurrou em sua boca, acariciando com as mãos o cabelo dele, afastando-o do rosto dele. A morena moveu-se sobre ele de maneira compassada, Harry a segurava firmemente pela cintura enquanto obrigava-se a apenas beijá-la.  
Devagar, as mãos dele tornaram a encontrar seu corpo. Elas deslizavam por toda ela sem deter-se.  
A mulher encontrava subjugada aos seus toques. Seus lábios, seu corpo, sensíveis demais. Ela sentia mais que bem o contato entre eles.

-H-harry, por favor...

Ele simplesmente sabia o que fazer. E de algum modo, o fez delicadamente. Então, Harry encontrava-se sobre ela, dentro dela. Hermione agarrara-se mais ao homem, suas bocas não se deixavam, assim como suas mãos não encontravam descanso.

No momento em que sentiu Harry investir contra si com um gemido gutural, Hermione gritou despregando a boca da dele. Quando o encarou, Harry já fixava seus olhos verdes, tão escurecidos, nos dela. Estava sério e respirava com dificuldade, como ela. Movendo-se sobre ela, com ela.  
A morena podia sentir o palpitar de seu coração misturando-se ao dela. Aquilo era mágico...  
E quando tudo tornou-se mais frenético, Hermione sorriu embevecida. Acompanhando-o naquela dança sensual.

Só por um instante, o rosto dele mergulhou nos cabelos dela. O dela encontrando-se com seu pescoço. Ofegaram involuntariamente.  
A união de seus corpos agora era mero detalhe, enquanto numa redoma – aquela que era, no momento, aquela cama, aquele quarto de hotel - a mente dele tocava a dela, experimentava. E pôde sentir o que ela sentia. Aquilo era a magia em sua forma primordial.  
Conectaram-se.  
E foram atingidos por algo que lhes engolfou e afogou como somente o mar poderia fazer. Atingidos impetuosamente pelo desejo e prazer do outro... Presos e submissos ao contato, atrelado às sensações. Por fim, foi como se houvesse um tufão e relâmpagos ressoaram em suas peles. E eles foram um.  
De verdade.

Quando o turbilhão de frenesi e efervescência apaziguou o casal – agora definitivamente, sob as leis bruxas: senhor e senhora Potter – recostaram-se na cama satisfeitos por o fazerem.

A cabeça de Hermione sobre um braço de Harry, enquanto com a mão dele afagava preguiçosa e distraidamente a nuca dela.  
A morena piscou os olhos tentando manter-se acordada por mais alguns instantes; foi inútil. Sonolenta, ela suspirou profundamente e, fechando os olhos, seu braço foi ao encontro do corpo do homem, e ali permaneceu. Super-protetor, possessivo, procurando manter contato. Isto era necessário para ver o real que era aquele corpo ao seu lado, também para lembrá-la que com aquele passo, seu plano já estava em marcha. E que não havia mais volta. Ou assim ela preferia pensar.  
Ela murmurou algo ao se aconchegar mais ao corpo dele, depositando um beijo no ombro de Harry. Ele já havia caído no sono...

* * *

(continua)

* * *

Então... minha primeira Nc-18 (Yasmin feliz da vida, apesar de tudo).  
Ela ficou meio estranha, né? Não sei, acho que falta algo. Um "sei-lá-o-quê" que não pude prever. Um _coisa_ que pudesse transpassar em cada linha o calor e o frisson que os personagens sentiam ao momento. Talvez uma dose extra de imprudência e paixão.  
Talvez, bem, tenha faltado _Paixão_. Mas isso foi inevitável... Afinal, era apenas um contrato, em forma de casamento. Não muda o fato deles terem sido compelidos, obrigados a executarem o "ato". Era uma condição para que Hermione se tornasse "legalmente" a senhora Potter.  
Conseguem entender? Eu nunca consigo me expressar bem...  
De toda forma: espero que tenham curtido, não sei se haverão outras (Nc's) porque... bem, não sou muito hm, criativa quanto a essas cenas.  
Desculpem-me os erros.  
E façam uma autora feliz: comentem exaustivamente. xD

Mais uma coisa... estou com um novo profile, um que eu e Luma (Black) fizemos para os desafios que propomos uma à outra: **Luma e Yasmin **(lá nos meus autores preferidos). - caso queiram dar uma olhada... Duas fics postadas.

**Lilá GraNgeR**, rsrsrs que bom (ainda assim, a Luma agora, por sua culpa, está querendo me matar _duplamente_, não se sente culpada não vovó?? xP).

Acho que vou ficar devendo a reação dele... Talvez ponha num flash-back lá pra frente (não queira minha morte).

Heuheuehueheue, vai saber, talvez ele tenha mesmo rido e a chamado de louca. Garanto uma coisa: ela não recebeu nenhum beijo apaixonado... (a)

**Luma**, não sou sádica, só não dispenso uma oportunidade de tortura... É diferente (u.u) Heuheueheuheuh

Mas o que posso fazer se essas coisas me surgem do nada? ))

Rsrsrsrs, não eu não fico escrevendo esperando que o leitor tenha pensamentos homicidas contra minha pessoa (só às vezes xP – Mione)...

E devo lhe lembrar... sob pressão ou ameaça eu travo ))

**Sisse Potter**, não, não moça. Hermione não é apaixonada pelo Ron. Ela o odeia agora, ou mais ou menos isso. Rsrsrs E não se preocupe, aqui você não verá a Hermione de quatro por Ron Weasley.**  
**

**Lady'-'Potter S2, **bem, você tem que levar em conta que era o marido dela. E ela simplesmente não podia ou não desejava acreditar que o "marido perfeito" que "tinha" não existia. Não dá pra esquecer que o Ron também era o melhor amigo dela. E Harry perdeu a confiança em Ron de vez, algo que ele depositou por anos e anos do "amigo". Foi mais pelo choque e decepção que ele agiu daquela forma alterada.

Não é exatamente porque ele é tudo de bom, rrsrssrs. Mas sim porque, no mundo bruxo, não há alguém mais conceituado que ele. Um casamento... ou melhor, uma "sociedade" com Harry Potter te torna importante e quase tão poderosa quanto ele. Ainda mais um casamento, te torna quase uma "intocável" – quem mexeria com Harry Potter?

Hermione não estava pensando romanticamente quando lhe fez a proposta. Ela tem seus objetivos...

E acredito que sim, uma família estruturada teria mais chances de sucesso.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero ansiosa por um novo comentário seja com criticas ou elogios. xD

**Gabi Black Moony, **atualização quase simultanea rsrsrsrs. Espero que curta e obrigada!

Obrigada gente, pelos comentários!


	4. Chapter 4

NA¹: Eu de novo! Obrigada, obrigada por cada comentário! - xD Fico feliz que estejam se divertindo, digamos assim.

Mas eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas, que deixei passar. Acabei por esquecer de por as datas... E tudo parece correr, quando não é bem assim

Vejam... Harry e Hermione brigaram antes de suas filhas mais velhas nascerem.  
As meninas nunca se encontraram, logo vocês saberão mais porquê.  
Ron se separou de Hermione quando Melissa tinha 6. E Harry e Gina se separaram quando Lily tinha 9 anos.  
Anos depois, Hermione já re-estabelecida financeira e emotivamente (assim como ciente, por fim, de todas as coisas que Ron fez, assim como Gina), ela decide que é a hora da revanche e só então procura Harry.  
Então, há o encontro deles, isto mais ou menos em Maio. Eles discutem o assunto (não sei, mas talvez mostre em flash-back, mais tarde).  
Hermione conhece Lily.  
Eles se casam depois que Mel finalmente conhece em Harry, em junho (quando ela entra de férias em Hogwarts).

* * *

Esses trechos lembram-me esse capítulo...

**Quero saber se você tem um novo amigo  
Que ama você como eu amei  
E que também vai te proteger  
E te dar o que eu não te dei  
(...)E quando percebi que não foi demais  
Era muito tarde pra voltar atrás  
Pra te dar o que eu não te dei  
(Me odeie – Reação em cadeia)**

-E não é que estou obcecada com esta música?

**Capítulo 2**

O toque da realidade lhes atingiu pela manhã. Não era agradável.  
Casados. Eles eram marido e mulher agora.  
E tudo, por Merlín, tudo aquilo era uma armação. O casal tinha prazo de validade, ou melhor, aquela "sociedade" curiosa o tinha.

* * *

_-Está na hora de voltarmos._

* * *

_Itália_

Harry e Hermione encontravam-se na varanda de seu quarto, à mesa. Com o costumeiro silêncio, tomavam café.

Provavelmente as meninas ainda dormiam, era cedo... A mulher sorriu um tanto triste ao pensar nelas.

Melissa e Lílian eram primas, mas nunca haviam convivido, por conta do desentendimento anos atrás entre ela e Harry. E por conta da estranha decisão de Lílian não freqüentar Hogwarts. A morena franziu o cenho, ponderativa. Até onde sabia, Lily tinha aulas particulares.

No entanto, o que a deixava feliz, era que as meninas havia simplesmente, e com uma facilidade pueril, tornado-se inseparáveis. Isto a aliviara de montes.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas, ela não ergueu a vista mais entretida nos pensamentos. Ela ouvia distraidamente Harry agradecer ao seu mordomo.

-Senhora... Seu jornal.

Era o profeta diário. Harry adquirira a assinatura para ela. Para que pudesse se informar. Já que, desde que se separara de Gina, abdicara de Londres, de seu emprego, de sua vida naquele lugar. Do mundo mágico, ou parte dele, melhor dizendo.

-Obrigado Vicent – disse sem ao menos olhá-lo.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa? – o homem indagou, deixando sobre sua mesa o jornal.

-Não, obrigada. Pode ir – ela olhou com curiosidade a primeira página do periódico. Havia nela uma grande foto de Harry com o dizer "Por onde andará Harry Potter?"

Deixando a xícara de café de lado, trouxe para si o jornal.  
"Harry Potter, 33, nunca mais foi visto desde o fim escandaloso de seu casamento com Ginevra Weasley, 32, há cinco anos" dizia o roda-pé da fotografia.

Ela sorriu, finalmente erguendo a vista para o homem a sua frente. – Talvez seja a hora do filho pródigo retornar a casa – comentou meio zombeteira.

* * *

Sentiu antipatia. Simplesmente. Do tipo que quando os olhos batem, você sabe, somente _sabe_, que não tolerará muito daquela pessoa. Não era seu costume, mas _ela_ em especial a desagradava...  
Como poderia entrar ali como se fosse soberana? Quem era aquela mulher? E por que conseguira entrar na mansão?  
Hermione franziu o cenho.

-Harry James Potter – a voz era doce, porém firme e decidida, assim como potente. – _Io fino a tollerare che non mi há invitato ao suo matrimonio_, eu até tolero que não tenha me convidado para seu casamento – disse ao encontrá-lo. – _Ceminonia intima, sapete_ - ela gesticulou, como só pessoas daquela terra sabiam o fazer; virando os olhos. - _Ma, come potrebbe?_, mas como pôde? – indagou fingindo indignação.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – _In primo luogo, Buon giorno, signorina_ Canciani – ele disse, meio debochado, num italiano perfeito, ainda que sorrisse genuinamente. Seus olhos, em verdade, brilharam com a chegada da beldade à sua frente. Esta que sob o tom dele estreitou a vista para, ao instante, sorrir calorosa e afetuosamente.

-_Buon giorno, cari_ - falou, segurando as mãos dele nas suas, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe o rosto; ela era alta, mas nada em comparação a Harry, ela parecia frágil entre os braços dele. E voltou a encará-lo de forma séria. – Se não tivesse um certo _contatti_ que me informasse, partiria sem me avisar? – indagou parecendo desapontada.

O moreno apertou levemente suas mãos e suspirou. – Obviamente que não. Eu não poderia o fazer, mesmo que quisesse.

Ela escondeu um sorriso e fez beicinho. – Não é o que me pareceu, Potter. _Ma, Sapete_, eu o mataria se não o fizesse.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha ao perceber o tom dela, estava a debochar. – Cassandra, querida... Não faça drama.

Sem mais, eles riam.  
Hermione apenas observava a cena. A mulher com quem Harry conversa era alta, tinha a pele bronzeada e seus cabelos castanhos tinham mexas mais claras, do sol.  
Usava um vestido simples ou, ao menos, pretendia que o fosse... Porque, suas pernas eram as mais longas que já vira e o vestido parecia não comportar toda ela... Não era como se fosse vulgar, ela só tinha demasiada perna para um minúsculo vestido (a quantidade do vestido era inversamente proporcional ao tamanho das pernas).  
Tinha os olhos azuis mais brilhantes que já vira, sorriso sensual e, em suas palavras, ela despejava afeto e reconhecimento. Olhava para Harry como se este fosse o homem mais interessante do lugar. A morena suspirou, ele o era.

Ela o ouviu vagamente. - Deixe-me apresentá-las. Cassandra, esta é minha esposa Hermione – Harry estendeu sua mão. - Hermione, esta é Cassandra Cancioni, minha amiga.

-A melhor amiga que você teve um dia – Cassandra corrigiu afetando um sorriso superior.

Harry riu. – Sim, sim, _a melhor amiga_ que já tive e terei um dia – ele se voltou para a mulher dos olhos azuis. – Está bem, assim?

Cassandra sorriu satisfeita e assentiu. – É bom que nunca se esqueça, Potter.

Agora, entretanto, Hermione odiava a si mesma. _Sua melhor amiga_. Ela amaldiçoou os irmãos mais jovens dos Weasley mentalmente.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Cancioni.

-É todo meu. E, por favor, chame-me de Cassandra – a mulher disse sorrindo belamente. - _Allora voi è la donna che incarcerato il cuore di Harry?_ – indagou, analisando-a. -_Oh scusami_ – disse ao observa que Hermione não entendera nada de suas palavras. Ponderou por um instante. – Então você é a mulher que aprisionou o coração de Harry?

-Foi o que ele disse? – Hermione indagou sorrindo pra Harry. Este estreitou a vista para ela e voltou-se rapidamente para Cassandra e depois, novamente para Hermione; será que ele era o único que percebia a ironia no tom dela e no olhar?

-_Siete qui!_ – era a voz de Lily, vinha das escadas. E parecia entusiasmada.

-_Ciao_ Lily!

A garota praticamente flutuara pelas escadas; em instantes, estava abraçando afetuosamente Cassandra. Com tanto carinho que Hermione sentiu uma ponta de inveja... Lily não era daquelas pessoas que distribuía abraços facilmente, ela era como seu pai: reservada e um tanto quanto arredia. Não oferecia seu coração com facilidade, mas quando o fazia, era por inteiro. Não é preciso dizer que quando era traída a confiança que ofereciam, ficavam destroçados.

-Eu avisei para ser mais rápida ou o perderia – Lily comentou meio zombeteira ao observar que Cassandra voltara seu olhar para Hermione. Então, voltando-se para Hermione, Lilian sorriu com suavidade. – Agora é Hermione que detém a maior parte de nossos corações.

-Pretende me deixar enciumada, _signorina_ Potter? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, enquanto lhe fazia cócegas.

Lily riu, negando. – Nunca foi minha intenção. É apenas... fato – acrescentou lhe dando língua, enquanto afastava-se de suas mãos, postando-se ao lado de Melissa, que descera segundos depois de Lily, com muito menos entusiasmo, diga-se de passagem. – Deixe-me apresentá-las. Cassandra, esta é minha prima Melissa, e agora, irmã postiça! Mel, esta é Cassandra Cancioni. Cassandra foi praticamente uma mãe pra mim todos esses anos aqui.

Cassandra quase se derreteu em lágrimas, olhando orgulhosamente para Lílian. E sorriu para Melissa, abraçando-a.

-Er, prazer – Mel disse um tanto incomoda, ao afastar-se.

Melissa observou Lílian, que prosseguiu a conversa com Cassandra animadamente.  
Pra Harry, que observava ambas com ternura. E emburrou.  
Ela sabia, era infantil, mas... Era mais forte que ela. Afinal, não queria perdê-los. E, sabia também, era estúpido isso de "perdê-los", nunca os teve. Acontece que agora, Harry e Lílian eram sua família também, assim como Gregory, irmão caçula de Lily, seu primo.  
Harry era um exemplo de pai **de verdade**, e isto era importante para ela. E ele parecia gostar dela, sem esforço. Não lhe dava presentes caros todas as vezes que a encontrava; como se quisesse lhe comprar, mas ele _realmente_ a ouvia. Se preocupava com ela verdadeiramente. Ele...

-O que foi, Mel? – Harry a despertou afagando seus cabelos, afastando sua franja de seus olhos. – Está divagando bem longe daqui, hum? – acrescentou, lhe oferecendo um sorriso divertido.

Ela riu. – Você não está lendo minha mente, não é Harry?

-Eu? – Harry apontou para si exageradamente. – Como pôde pensar isto de mim, querida?

-Não o fez não é? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Desde quando é necessário Legimância, se os seus olhos são tão ou mais transparentes que os de sua mãe? – indagou suavemente. Mel não pôde evitar, quando deu por si, já estava sorrindo.

... A conhecia. Ao menos, muito mais que seu pai. A deixava segura também, mas isso era o de menos. A jovem fitou sua mãe; Harry não a fazia chorar.

Harry sorriu de volta, como sempre sorria pra Lily.

A primeira vez que vira Mel fora no fim do ano letivo em Hogwarts (quase ao final de junho), quando Hermione a trouxe para a Itália para conhecer "seu futuro marido", ele próprio.  
Melissa analisara tudo e, em principal, ele. Não eram gestos para intimidar, era como se quisesse encontrar nele alguma coisa. Ele nunca soube o que era, mas ainda assim, ela havia achado; porque agora confiava nele. E era gratificante e assustador.  
Harry nem queria imaginar quanto toda aquela farsa acabasse, ele preferia esquecer. Não poderia idear a si mesmo magoando Melissa ou Lily, muito menos a Gregory...

Suspirou e sorriu outra vez, forçando-se a olvidar.  
Ainda faltava tempo.

* * *

_Londres_

Hermione observava detidamente um ponto distante do céu acinzentado de Londres pela vidraça, enquanto preferia ignorar o silêncio soturno que se fazia presente naquele lugar.

O silêncio, ela pensou, ajuda-me a pensar com maior clareza.  
Afinal, precisava arquitetar um plano, definitivamente tudo deveria correr bem.

Estava na cidade, por fim. Haviam decidido voltar semanas depois do casamento; após a breve "lua de mel". Hoje era o dia.

A distração do lado de fora já não surtia efeito. Observou Harry por um instante, indecisa de deveria ou não começar uma conversação – na verdade, indecisa quanto sua própria disposição para uma discussão.  
Costumavam falar pouco, tocar-se menos ainda. Sentia-se surpresa de poder enganar sua filha e Lily, que era muito atenciosa.  
Ele parecia perdido em algum canto de si mesmo, provavelmente se martirizando por aceitar aquele pacto estúpido. Ela mesma o fazia em um momento do dia; na maioria das vezes, pela manhã, quando acordava ao seu lado.

Ele tinha Lily com a cabeça apoiada em um de seus ombros, dormindo tranqüilamente, abraçando-o pela cintura, suas pernas de lado. E Melissa do outro lado, com a cabeça em uma de suas pernas.

-Chegaremos em quarenta minutos – era a voz dele, surpreendendo-a. Assentiu por fim.

Estavam num dos carros de Harry, um magicamente "restaurado". Lily e Mel simplesmente se recusaram a ir pra casa via chave de portal. Claro, era cabível depois de uma queda que as deixou completamente doloridas, feridas e descabeladas. Fora engraçado, até mesmo o ataque de Harry...

Hermione sorriu consigo mesma ao lembrar da expressão de horror de Harry ao observar um filete de sangue que corria da cabeça de Melissa. Não era grande coisa, ela a curara com apenas um movimento de varinha. Mas isso não evitou que surgisse seu lado superprotetor, ele praticamente entrou em pânico.  
Depois disso, ele fez uma inspeção médica em cada uma das meninas. Minuciosa. Até ver por si mesmo que só estavam doloridas, que não haviam quebrado osso algum e, principalmente que, afora alguns arranhões, não sangravam.

-O que foi? – o homem indagou franzindo o cenho.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, mas sorriu e negou com a cabeça. – Não é nada. Apenas... Não é nada.

Harry tornou a fitar as meninas.  
Lily acordou minutos depois, com um sacolejo mais que brusco do carro. – Já chegamos? - sentando-se ereta, deslizando a mão nos cabelos.

-Falta pouco, carinho – Harry contrapôs.

Lily assentiu e, sorrindo, voltou-se para Hermione. – Adoro aquela casa. É bem espaçosa, mas aconchegante. Não é para menos, papai faz tudo ficar familiar – comentou. - Acho que vai gostar.

-Tenho certeza que sim.

Segundos depois, Lily postara-se ao seu lado. E agradecendo a Merlín pela companhia e conversa que Lílian lhe oferecia, partilharam de uma discussão animada até chegarem em casa.

* * *

(continua)

* * *

Não entendo praticamente nada (na verdade, nada) de Italiano, então me perdoem algum erro gritante na ortografia, na sintaxe...

Não sei mesmo se é "legimância"...

**PoNTaS**, ah... Obrigada! Me deixa toda sorrisos saber que gostou. Espero que continue acompanhando

**Lila GraNgeR**, obrigada vovó! Bem, me deixou muito feliz por ter gostado. Quero dizer, era (e é) importante para eu saber como a nc ficou. E, apesar de sentir que ainda não cheguei "lá", me sinto bem de saber que alguém curtiu e conseguiu visualizar o momento. É disso que eu gosto, que eu quero. Que o leitor consiga ver o que eu vejo, o que escrevo. E apesar de muitas e muitas vezes não atingir o objetivo, me realiza saber que ao menos alguém viu. Os toques, as faces, que encontraram as sensações subentendidas...

Obrigada mesmo! Um beijo.

**Olívia**, moçaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Faz tempo que não nos falamos, Luma está a monopolizar a situação? Heuehueheuheuhueheueh (me sentindo porque escreveu pra mim, 33 heuheuehue).

Eu sei, dá uma aflição não saber o que é que está faltando... Dificilmente gosto do que escrevo e tem razão, essa lei com certeza de tornará uma cientista famosa heuheuheue, porque, só com ciência pra explicar a sensação mesmo.

Bem, ainda lembro da sua reação quando eu te mostrei essa parte. E eu cheguei a pensar quando não saia mensagens "aff, deve estar uma merda. Não acredito que mostrei!" e o pensamento de que eu _definitivamente _não servia pra escrever nc surgiu, hm, milhares de vezes em minha cabeça só em meio minuto. Eu ainda acredito que esse estilo não seja pra mim, acho que me dou melhor como leitora (xDDDD) rsrsrsrs. Mas quem pode me culpar, depois de certas ncs que li em "Uma noite", "Irresistível", "Atração" (esperando em "Manual" e em "Toque-me", meus olhos brilham só de pensar no que vem por aí)...

Só vocês mesmo pra me deixar confiante, sabe? Acho que ela, a fic, não estaria no ar sem a ameaça de morte... o.o Mas abafa! Rsrsrsrs

E tenho de agradecer de montes a vocês por me aturarem, porque eu sei que encho o saco u.u , rsrsrs. Pedindo opinião, discutindo... nem sem como me agüenta. o.o

Sobre aprontar... (5) Sabe como é né... (6) as coisas têm de andar. Nem que, por conta dessa minha mania de parar quando não deveria (ou será que deveria? xP), eu receba mais ameaças de morte. Minha mente é uma coisa muito louca, eu sou louca, não é minha culpa. Minha sanidade já foi embora faz tempo. Não se pode culpar um louco por suas loucuras não é? (uma boa desculpa, hã? Piscadela, piscadela heuehuehueheuheuh).

A Hermione tem de ser "A poderosa", não acha? Depois de tudo que passou... Se bem que, não posso prometer que ela a todo o momento será a "tal". Particularmente, também é um trecho que gosto, a primeira cena deles. E essa pequena discussão sobre "porque você simplesmente não esquece? Não vou me importar. Mesmo" heheuheuehuehe

Beijos moça, e muito, muito obrigada pelo comentário. Espero, de coração, que não queira me matar heuheuehueheuheuehueheuheueheuheuheueh

PS: Bem, resta a dúvida: de quem será o sangue escorrendo na testa quando eu acabar de escrever a fic?? (666666666666666666666666)

xP Adoro essas coisas...

**Luma**, hueheuheueheuheuehu, adorei. Acho que a Olívia é a única que gosta realmente de mim xP porque quanto à outra "certa pessoa" agora só se lembra da Nina e da Mione ù.ú

Nem me ofendo, nem me ofendo. Heuheueuehueheuheu

Como eu já disse – e torno a dizer – sou uma ótima pessoa (a) e quando não dispensar oportunidade, é isso mesmo! Heuheuehuehu Você dispensaria se tivesse uma? Bem, eu sei que não. Porque você sim, dona Luma, é muito má (6). xP

E não me comprometa Luma o.o. Gente eu nego TUDO, absolutamente tudo quando aos pensamentos homicidas heuehueheuheuheuehue

**mione03**, ah, é que sei lá... Achei que ficou meio estranha, a nc. Mas valeu! xD

Quando ao "eles fizeram isso não só por terem que fazer", não posso contar ainda o.o rsrsrs Digamos apenas que o casal, a pesar das farpas, se entende a sós. xP

Obrigada moça, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Beijo!

**butterflypotter.** Obrigada , bem as farpas existem sim, mas acontece que, eles convivem com duas adolescentes muito, muito observadoras... rsrsrs, então, as farsas ficam pro "momento a dois", na privacidade do quarto, na maioria das vezes. Eu espero que continue gostando e que, ainda assim, lote minha caixa de reviews xD

**Gabi Black Moony**, xD fico feliz que tenha curtido.

**... Miss Veronica ...**, obrigada! O começo tem mesmo esse ar desalento, ao menos a principio. Mas eu queria mostrar a Hermione... ou melhor, o que ela sentiu. Um pouco do que passou e porque o sentimento de revanche.

Acho que vou precisar mesmo desse seu desejo de inspiração xD, novamente obrigada!

E **golden**, postado! Espero que curta.

**Tamie Honda**, obrigada moça! Fico feliz que tenha curtido... Beijão!

**Erica Muniz**, pode deixa, eu mando sim! xD

Bem, em verdade, não... Eles nunca estiveram apaixonados, ou melhor: havia amor, um amor muito grande, forte e fraternal que se deteriorou com a desconfiança da Hermione. Ah... mas ninguém pode negar que o senhor e a senhora Potter têm "química", rsrsrsrs.

Acho que vou te decepcionar um pouco... Eles não (ou não muito... xD) vão fingir que são um casal de verdade. Ok, vão fingir... mas não explicitamente, não com toques ou beijos (não com demasiados). Não como em "mmapa". Serão discretos, porque, na maior parte das vezes eles têm de fingir para garotas de 14 anos. Suas filhas. E outra, eles não podem se mostrar apaixonados, não demasiadamente. Porque, quando a vingança estiver completa (_se_ chegar a ser realizada) eles irão se separar. Bem, ao menos o plano é esse. Rsrsrsr

Também gosto quando vem o ciúme xD. Ainda que (apesar das pessoas não acreditarem, Luma que o diga rrsrsrs), sinto dó dos personagens quando estes estão enciumados e controlando-se para não gritar "tire suas mãos dele (a)".

E porque o crédito é meu? o.o

Como sempre digo, eu sou um anjo (a)

huahuahauhaauhauahauahau

Eu adorei o comentário! Adoro que escrevam pra mim pra dizer o que pensam, se concordam ou discordam. Se gostaram ou não...

Quando a "meu marido..." vou me esforçar para que um cap saia antes que eu voltei às aulas. E a Lílian e eu já estamos escrevendo "Merlín..."


	5. Chapter 5

Desculpem a demora, eu deveria ter postado a duas ou três semanas...  
Mas _coisas_ aconteceram...

**Capítulo 3**

Ela ergueu a vista para encontrar Ron Weasley de pé, fitando-a com confusão e um tanto de irritabilidade. Ela podia rir na sua face.  
Estreitou, quase divertida, a vista; um sorrisinho cínico tomando conta de seus lábios.

-Ronald, Merlin, o que faz aqui? – encontrava-se sentada no elegante sofá cor de vinho da sala, um livro entre suas mãos e sequer fez menção de se levantar ao fitá-lo com ar de curiosidade.

-Sabe quanto tempo venho lhe procurando? E porque demônios você se mudou? – indagou olhando a sua volta, era lugar era enorme. Para quê tanto luxo para apenas duas pessoas? Hermione estava esbanjando seu dinheiro.

-Esta casa é maior – ela disse com seu tom sabichão, como se a pergunta a ofendesse, tamanha estupidez dela. Ele odiava aquele tom.

Como se suas breves palavras explicassem algo! Aquilo era óbvio. Aquela casa, mais bem, uma mansão, tinha dimensões invejáveis pelo que pôde ver da entrada e da sala de visitas. _Sala de visitas_, afinal, qual era o problema daquela mulher?

-Estive os últimos meses indo centenas de vezes ao seu apartamento e aquele porteiro imbecil sempre me dizia a mesma coisa, "a senhora Hermione não se encontra". Qual não foi minha surpresa de ao ir, depois de alguns dias fora, ao seu apartamento e descobrir por aquele velho esclerosado que você havia se mudado. Se mudado! Deveria ter

-Você bateu um recorde então, - Hermione o interrompeu suavemente, ainda que o fitasse com zombaria. - Centenas de vezes? É um marco surpreendente, para um pai ausente como você. É uma pena que Melissa não tenha presenciado seus esforços.

-Você simplesmente desapareceu! – disse secamente. – O que esperava que eu fizesse?

-Como posso saber? Se nem mesmo você sabe o que quer...

Ron a ignorou. – Faz quatro meses que não falo com você, Hermione! Estava preocupado.

A morena o encarou de cenho franzido, finalmente fechando seu livro-texto. – Por que haveria de se preocupar _comigo_?

-Não com você, sua tola – ele virou os olhos. – Com Melissa. Você desapareceu do mapa e levou minha filha sabe-se lá para onde!

Hermione deu de ombros. – Nunca deu importância para isso. Então pensei: por que haveria de se importar agora?

-É meu direito ver Melissa!

-Chega a ser pilhérico que só utilize esta frase quando lhe convém – redargüiu em escárnio.

-Você sumiu por quatro meses! – Hermione virou os olhos, aquilo se tornava repetitivo. - Onde esteve?

-Uma missão me obrigou a ausentar-me maio e junho de Londres. Só voltei aqui para levar Melissa comigo.

Ron chiou, como sempre o fazia quando era contrariado. - Eu queria falar com você, combinar que nessas férias, Melissa estaria comigo. Fiquei surpreso ao não encontrá-las na estação de Londres.

-Posso imaginar.

Tornou a ignorá-la, não precisava ouvir seu tom de deboche e desdém. Hermione era intragável. – Eu gostaria que ela conhecesse minha noiva - isso lhe chamou a atenção e ele sorriu com ar superior. – Vou me casar, Hermione.

A morena o encarou, aparentemente sem reação. Céus, ela _não_ podia rir agora. Mordeu o lábio inferior e, sem intenção, uma risada escapou de seus lábios. Educadamente, levou o dedo indicador e o médio aos lábios, silenciando-se. Ou tentando.

-Perdão. Eu... ah... – ela riu novamente. – Meus parabéns, Ronald!

Mérlin, queria gravar esta cena pra sempre em sua memória. O sorriso enorme dele desfeito, mais confusão em seus olhos e raiva contida. Muita raiva.

-Então... Você gostaria que Melissa conhecesse sua futura esposa?

-Ainda quero – retrucou sério. - Onde ela está?

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha, sob o tom dele. – Não aqui.

-O que quer dizer?

-Ela saiu.

Ron franziu o cenho e respirou fundo. – Eu disse a você que desejava que ela passasse as férias comigo!

-Disse? Oh, eu não pude recordar – comentou. – Estive muito atarefada.

-Com o que? Se posso saber? – o tom dele era de descrédito e incredulidade acrescida de mofa.

-Nada que possa ou deva lhe interessar. Preocupe-se com sua vida, como sempre o fez.

-Eu não quis ofender – apesar de seu tom não ser algum conciliar, mas bem, era mais irônico.

Hermione deu de ombros. - Não o fez.

Ele a fitou estranhado. Ela parecia... Feliz. Demasiadamente. O que estava havendo?

-Oh, Ronald, posso lhe oferecer algo? Suponho que vá esperar Melissa? – estava o desafiando.

-Obviamente – retrucou sentando-se numa das poltronas do local, também de cor vinho. – E se não incomodar, eu gostaria de café.

-De modo algum – um instante depois, uma mulher trazia seu pedido numa bandeja acompanhado por biscoitos.

Ron provou um dos biscoitos, parecia ter saído do forno a instantes e era delicioso. Sua dieta balanceada poderia esperar, pensou ao pegar mais um. - Eles são bons. Onde você encomendou Hermione? Preciso levá-los pra casa.

Estranhamente, Hermione sorriu. Nada ofendida com a "sutil" insinuação de que não fora ela quem preparara os biscoitos. – Só uma parcela muito restrita de pessoas os obtêm.

-Eu posso pagar muito bem.

A morena balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Você não compreendeu. Não estão à venda. Não vai encontrá-los para encomenda.

_Assim como Harry nunca os faria para você._

-Tem muitos empregados aqui? Parece que gastou uma fortuna para mobilhar essa "casa".

A mulher franziu a testa. - Por que isso importaria a você? – uma chama de entendimento perpassou por Hermione. – Não se preocupe, o dinheiro que você dá para Melissa continua intocado – disse secamente.

-Por que sempre leva a mal o que falo?

-Não era para o fazer?

Silêncio.

-Há quanto tempo está nessa casa?

-Chegamos a Londres há uma semana, estamos aqui deste então.

-Não parece que fez uma mudança. Tudo está organizado.

-Fizemos um trabalho de equipe fabuloso. Além disso, não havia muito que trazer, a casa já estava mobiliada.

Antes que o ruivo fizesse mais perguntas, Harry apareceu. Lançando um olhar de escárnio a Ron, o moreno se dirigiu a Hermione, que já o analisava.

-O que ele faz aqui? – a pergunta de Ron saiu agressiva, foi ignorada, no entanto.

Hermione se ergueu de imediato, Harry sorria mas parecia exausto. - Eu nunca mais saio às compras com aquelas duas – disse ao estar à sua frente. – As doces meninas que eu conhecia simplesmente desapareceram quando viram a primeira loja de departamentos.

A morena riu. - Você parece abatido – comentou, sua mão indo ao encontro dele, mas mudou de idéia segundos depois. – Quer alguma coisa? Você comeu, não é?

Harry riu entre dentes. – E só por isso ainda continuo de pé. Tem idéia de quantos shoppings Paris...

Harry parou de imediato, sob o erguer da sobrancelha de Hermione, sorriu culpado. Ela sabia! Não deveria tê-lo deixado ir. – Harry...

-Eu sei. Sei que não era necessário, que não deveria. Mas eu queria lhes fazer uma surpresa – disse. - Agora eu me arrependo, elas se transformaram em duas tiranas quando eu disse que poderiam abrir os olhos e se depararam com a primeira loja. Por Merlin, eu fui arrastado de um canto a outro de Paris, tenho certeza que não há vendedor que não conheça naquela cidade.

-Espero que não tenha exagerado.

Harry tentou não transparecer culpabilidade, fitando-a. Mas continuou, em tom de desculpa. - Tem idéia de quantas lojas aquele lugar tem? Eu fui arrastado todo o dia por duas adolescentes com um poder assustador de convencimento, não tive chance - – ele suspirou dramaticamente, e Hermione não pôde evitar rir.

-Onde elas estão?

-O que ele faz aqui? – desta vez Ron praticamente gritou.

-Por que está gritando? – Hermione o fitou chocada.

-Estou a indagar a séculos!

Hermione virou os olhos, mas foi Harry quem retrucou, cheio de ironia. - Eu não sabia que cabia a você a explicação do porquê eu volto à minha casa.

-Sua?

-Eu não lhe falei, Ronald? – Hermione indagou parecendo surpresa por ter esquecido de algo. – Sou uma mulher casada agora – ela apoiou, levemente, uma das mãos no ombro de Harry.

-Você... o que? - e cravou seu olhar em Harry, que o fitava... _divertido_? Aquele pilantra.

Harry sempre soube: deveria ter preparado uma câmera.

Deixando Ron em seu torpor de incredulidade, voltou-se para a mulher ao seu lado. - As meninas estão lá encima, provavelmente muito cansadas para qualquer outra coisa que não inclua banho e cama – risadinhas foram ouvidas da escada. – Ou talvez não – disse sentindo os ombros caírem, como elas ainda conseguiam andar? – Vamos precisar lhes tirar as baterias.

-Mamãe – era Melissa e seu tom transpirava excitação. – Não vai acreditar no que Harry me deu! – Hermione olhou Harry inquisitiva, que apenas encolheu os ombros, como se aquele ato estivesse muito além de sua vontade.

-Eu – ela segurava com uma das mãos algo perto de seu peito, e sorria tão radiante que, o que quer que fosse que Harry havia lhe presenteado, Hermione já havia o perdoado. – Oh – ela encontrou Ron, ao fazer um leve esquadrinhamento do lugar. - Como vai, pai? – indagou segurando com mais força o que quer que tivesse sobre o peito.

Lily observou o rosto da prima e amiga, ela não parecia muito contente. Na verdade, sua alegria tinha se esvaído assim que encontrara os olhos do Ron. Mas ainda assim, resignadamente, Melissa foi ao encontro do pai; e depositou um rápido beijo em seu rosto – Harry desviou o olhar, ciente de que nem em mil anos Ronald mereceria aquele afago.

-Eu trouxe algo pra você, querida – ele finalmente havia saído da letargia que a notícia lhe causara.

-Ah, verdade? – ela não parecia sequer surpresa.

Uma caixinha de veludo saiu das mãos de Ron para a dela. Havia um anel ali, de ouro e cravejado em rubis. – É muito lindo – comentou fechando novamente a caixa, depositando-a encima da mesa de centro do local.

Então Mel voltou-se para Hermione outra vez, indo ao seu encontro. – Aqui – disse retirando algo sob a blusa que levava. – Lembra que eu comentei sobre o quanto era lindo o pomo da Lily?

Era um colar bem delicado de ouro que ela lhe mostrava. Mas Melissa não mostrava o colar, e sim o pingente nele. Uma espécie de livro, Hermione se aproximou para observar melhor os detalhes.  
Era um livro em miniatura, também de ouro com a palavra "Melissa" no centro em prata, brilhante. Havia uma pequena fechadura nele, também de prata, e uma pequena "corda" de ouro (como aquelas que colocam nas portas, para maior segurança) não deixava o livro aberto. Pendendo graciosamente ao lado do livreto (preso a ele pelo que não passava de um fio dourado), estava uma chave minúscula, adornada por três pequeninos diamantes.

Ainda mais sorridente, melissa pegou a chavinha e a enviou na fechadura, abrindo o livro. Na parte interior havia uma dedicatória:  
"Com carinho, para Melissa, essa jovem extraordinária que adoro.  
H. Potter"

Do outro lado havia uma foto pouco menor que uma 2x2. E ali estavam Hermione e Melissa. Elas se encontravam sorrindo uma para outra, riso fácil, contagiante. Estavam muito felizes.

Hermione fitou Harry sem reação. O presente era lindo.

-Papai teve de me convencer a lhe emprestar essa foto – Lily comentou sorrindo. – Visto que agora a original me pertence – diferentemente das outras dezenas de fotos que Lily tinha, esta não se encontrava em seu mural. Estava em um porta-retrato, sobre sua escrivaninha de estudo. Ali, encontravam-se mais três porta-retratos: uma foto dela com o pai e seu irmão. Outra dela e Melissa. E outra de Harry e Hermione, de noivos, naquele momento após o sim; simplesmente não se cansava de ver Hermione nos braços de seu pai. Ela... Pertencia àquele lugar, pensava a jovem.

Segundos depois a foto havia mudado. – Tiramos num dos shoppings, - Melissa esclareceu. – Harry enfeitiçou para se tornar uma fotografia mágica! E por falar nisso – ela se voltou para Harry e Lily. – Irei cobrar a promessa que me fizeram, sobre me ensinar o feitiço.

-Promessa é divida – Harry lhe sorriu.

Hermione ainda observava a fotografia. Era apenas Harry e as meninas.  
Ele bagunçava os cabelos delas enquanto elas bufavam e riam a gargalhadas, depois, com sorrisos igualmente travessos, elas pulavam sobre ele lhe fazendo cócegas, enquanto Harry tentava segurá-las, ou mais bem, fingia tentar. Ele desistia segundos depois encolhendo os ombros e estendendo as mãos em rendição, ele também ria a gargalhadas.

Lily tinha uma miniatura de pomo de ouro, com asinhas de prata, ele se abria para um "espelho comunicador". Neste, ela poderia falar a qualquer instante com Harry, desde que o tivesse consigo; ela nunca o havia tirado desde o dia que o recebeu de presente...

Parece que o mesmo iria ocorrer com Melissa, Hermione ponderou ao observar a filha. Ela segurava com fervor seu "álbum", fechando-o e guardando-o novamente sob a blusa.

-Eu iria lhe dar apenas no natal – Harry falou. – Mas realmente queria saber se gostava, porque eu poderia fazer outro se não gostasse.

Melissa o fitou com descrença. – Como eu poderia não gostar? É _perfeito_ Harry! E você mesmo fez a dedicatória – ela o fitou como se as palavras que ele gravara no presente valessem muito mais do que a jóia em si. – Eu realmente, realmente amei – ela falou sorrindo e o abraçando. Jogara-se em seus braços, como os costumeiros e para além de antigos abraços de Hermione. Esmagadores. Ainda que, diferente de sua mãe, que antigamente o abraçava pelo pescoço, Melissa o apertava pela cintura.

-Harry! – Melissa falou animadamente, afastando-se. – Você esqueceu de trazer o presente da mamãe - Lily ergueu ambas as mãos a sua frente, mostrando a grande sacola que levava em mãos.

As meninas dirigiram seus olhos para Hermione, sorrindo com cumplicidade. – Vamos, abra! – Melissa empurrou o embrulho para a mulher. – Foi Harry quem o escolheu – acrescentou com entusiasmo.

Hermione lançou um olhar inquisitivo ao moreno, ao aceitar o presente. Harry nada comentou, ele sequer a olhava.

* * *

(continua)

* * *

**Olívia, **porque eu me rebelaria? (a) Você sim, moça, tem razão para se rebelar – dou o maior apoio! (sussurrando). E sim, a mione muitas vezes é uma intragável (u.u). Como ela pode aturá-la?

Bom, se mudar de idéia quanto ao slogan, saiba que já tem meu voto! Rsrs

Mas eu entendo quanto ao estaria morta, a Luma é uma companheira muito má, não é? Digo isso por experiência própria (i.i), sou ameaçada todos os dias... Assim não dá pra viver! Heuheuheueheuheuheue

Adoro-oo os instantâneos! Me dá um pouco de nervosismo, mas adoro!

E eu pensei que só a Luma era a favor de torturas ¬¬

Rsrsrs, com certeza, cinco (ainda que a mione seja uma mala...) pensam mais que uma. E eu nunca poderia esquecer que várias idéias que "tive" vieram de nossas conversas... rsrsrs apesar da Luma odiar quando eu faço isso, eu adoro! (a)

E, definitivamente, não há muitas pessoas que compreendam a situação das cinco...

Acho que já não posso mais viver sem as opiniões antecipadas o.o

Mas sabe de uma coisa, acho que só irei deixar você ver a partir de agora. A Luma está sendo muito má comigo, sabe?

Rsrsrsrs

E até mesmo você irá começar com as ameaças o.o O mundo está perdido. Olha que eu corto o beneficio pra você e pra Luma, sem opiniões, você sabe, voltar a postar na calada da noite... (a) E a culpa seria da minha insanidade – claro que não é golpe baixo, além disso, você sabe, eu não iria para a prisão, sendo louca... ;)

Heuheuehueheue

Pode ter certeza que é um troco da minha parte para a Herms. E quanto a melhor amiga do Harry, por que ninguém gostou dela? Ela é uma fofa!

(a)

Ps.: quase me tornando fã da professora de cálculos. (n.n)

**Lila GraNgeR,** ah tadinha da Cassandra, um amor de pessoa, ela. E de fato ele só tem uma melhor amiga... começa com "C" e termina com "assandra". (a)

Heuehueheuheuehue

Ai cara, por que eu sinto prazer em fazer isso?

E quanto a Melissa, ela é meio que se liga de tal forma ao Harry, que ele a considera como "sua menina" assim como a Lily.

Ps.: quanto às nc's xD eu vou continuar praticando, acho.

**PoNTaS, **obrigada! Fico feliz que continue acompanhando. E eu espero mesmo ter o dom que falou que eu tenho. xD

**Butterflypotter.** Tem completa razão, escritora feliz é escritora com reviews! Acho que farei um slogan com essa frase! Rsrsrs

Capítulos maiores? Mas a média de páginas dos capítulos que eu escrevo nessa fic, são de seis páginas de Word, verdana 10. o.o

Por falar em Uti Possidetis... você curtiu?

**Bela Evans Potter,** é vem verdade que eles as estão enganando. E ainda enganarão o Gregory. Mas acho estão tão focados em seus objetivos que sequer pensam que podem magoar os filhos. Mas tenha certeza de uma coisa: eles, Harry e Hermione, amam incondicionalmente seus filhos. Tanto que, se não fosse por isso, Harry não teria se casado com a Hermione. Ele quer o filho de volta, e estando "casado" e estabilizado será uma vantagem a mais.

**Gabi Black Moony,** acho que ação vai demorar um pouco... Mas obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja aqui novamente! xD

**LuMá**, (sim, me apropriando indevidamente do apelido dado por outra pessoa, me processe... heueheuhueheueheuhe)

É verdade, só lembra delas... (u.u) mas como eu disse, eu nem ligo, nem ligo... rsrsrsrs

É, eu disse, mas não significa que eles sempre vão se entender. Ou que eles, vcê sabe, vão ficar juntos... (ainda pensando no desafio que me passou xD) heueheuheuheue

Sim, eles tem "química", mas até quando "ela" vai durar? xD

Eles se "entendem". Principalmente: quando se trata dos filhos, acordo tácito.

E quanto ao incendiar a mansão (nhain'), quem me dera, quem me dera... e não eu não quis dizer "incendiar" literalmente. Antes que você pense que eu quero queimar vivos os personagens (Imagina? xD heuheuehueheu).

E você acha que eu tenho o Dom? (me sentindo) Eu espero mesmo saber fazer essas cenas, pq você sabe, eu amo, amo, amo demais.

E eu vi o final das reviews (n.n)

Outra que odeia a Cassandra (a _melhor amiga_ do Harry, o _cari_ dela xD), o que será que há com esse povo? A mulher é um amor de pessoa, adora a Lily, assim como o Harry, é linda... Inteligente. Qual é o problema dela, não me diga que porque não é a Hermione (u.u). E ela não vai casar com um italiano, talvez ela se casa, mais tarde, com um inglês (sorriso maquiavélico), depende do meu humor. Ou de quanta adrenalina eu quero no corpo, enquanto corro (xP).

**Erica Muniz,** sim, ela sentiu. Mas... ah cara, eu não resistir. Às vezes, gosto de castigar "um pouquinho" os personagens. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

E Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! xD

Beijo.

**danyelle Viana, **Obrigada! espero que continue acompanhando


	6. Chapter 6

Observação: vocês já sabem, né? capítulo desaconselhável para menores de 16 anos.  
acho que terei de aumentar a classificação... 'huum

**Capítulo 4**

Era um elegante vestido pra noite. Sob seu toque era muito agradável, ela teve a impressão que o vestido deslizaria por seu corpo com facilidade e, como se não bastasse, lhe delinearia com perfeição...

-Obrigada Harry, mas eu...

-É para que use no recital no sábado – esclareceu antes que Hermione pudesse dar qualquer justificativa sobre, ele tinha certeza, o porquê não poderia aceitar o "presente".

-Mas ninguém o verá sob a vestimenta mágica! – ela contrapôs confusa.

Harry aproximou os óculos de seu nariz, fitando-a. – Eu verei. E você saberá que o está usando.

Hermione quedou calada, ela não poderia retrucar sua lógica.

Não, não era um presente. Fazia parte da encenação, e da parte mais desagradável: demonstrar ao mundo bruxo que eram um casal. Fazer a imprensa idolatrá-los a ponto de tornarem-se os mais novos queridinhos da população.

Não ia ser difícil, ele pensou com ironia.

-Eu espero que tenha trazido o número certo – comentou tornando ao observá-la. Era um comentário desnecessário, ele sabia que a vestiria a perfeição. Ele podia imaginá-la trajando-o.

Foi o tocá-la, incontáveis semanas atrás, que lhe deu a certeza que aquele vestido lhe cairia magnificamente.

-Deveria agradecê-lo melhor, mamãe – a voz de Melissa quebrou o contato visual do casal.

Hermione voltou-se para a filha de cenho franzido, só para observar o sorrisinho enviesado de Mel, e os olhos divertidos de Lily. A mulher pestanejou, abriu a boca por impulso, mas só pôde tomar ar. Balançou a cabeça desconcertada, ainda sem saber o que responder. E voltou-se para Harry, num, talvez, pedido de ajuda.

Ele não podia lhe acudir, Harry estava tão ou mais desconcertado que ela própria. Definitivamente, **não** havia comprado um vestido a espera de um _agrado_. Ele fitou Hermione alarmado.

A morena voltou-se para as meninas que ainda a fitavam com ares maliciosos. Hermione riu, onde elas aprenderam isso? – Posso agradecê-lo mais tarde. Quando nenhuma jovenzinha curiosa estiver por perto – ela disse apontando para cada uma, lhes apertando o nariz levemente.

-Isso é tão injusto – elas disseram zombeteiras.

-E quem disse que deveria ser justo? – Harry indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. Nunca mais iria encará-lo, Hermione disse a si mesma, coberta de constrangimento pelo que havia dito ao estar ciente de que Harry estava às suas costas. – Meninas, agora subam. Vão para o banho e – o moreno parou por um instante, para fazer suspense. - Se forem boas meninas – ele acrescentou em tom brincalhão, como se falasse com bebês. - Talvez faça um pudim de chocolate para vocês, como sobremesa, no jantar.

Animadas com a perspectiva de Harry cozinhar, as meninas se dispuseram a seguir o pedido do homem.

-Espere, querida. Eu gostaria de falar com você – Ron observou Harry e Hermione com rancor. – Em _particular_.

Harry sorriu – Vou preparar a sobremesa para _minhas meninas_. Hm... Janta conosco, Weasley? - as três representantes do sexo feminino encararam o moreno de imediato. Cada qual apresentando uma feição de desagrado distinta.

-Eu adoraria – Ron retrucou com um sorriso falso.

-_Nessuno merita_, ninguém merece – Lily murmurou arqueando os ombros, de maneira derrotada. Melissa mordeu o lábio inferior e Hermione adquiriu um ar impassível.

Hermione já havia se afastado junto a Harry, levando consigo seu presente, sem qualquer comentário.

–Vou tomar meu banho – mas Melissa simplesmente agarrou sua mão, impedindo-a de sair.

Lílian olhou incrédula para Mel, mas esta lhe lançou um olhar de "não vai, por favor" e Lílian suspirou derrotada pela segunda vez. Mas uma das coisas que herdara de seu pai, belo momento pra bancar a heroína, pensou ironicamente.

--

Meia hora. Eles estavam conversando há trinta minutos! Mas cinco e Harry entraria novamente na sala com qualquer desculpa.

Quando ele ia o fazer, Hermione surgiu na cozinha. – Eles ainda estão conversando – Harry comentou, não conseguindo disfarçar sua inquietação.

-Você sabe, ele não vai comê-las como aperitivo do jantar.

Harry ia lhe oferecer um comentário escaninho, mas Hermione sorria, mais que isso: mostrava-se ansiosa também.

-SEM CHANCE!

Harry e Hermione sequer pestanejaram, dirigindo-se à sala.

--

-O que está havendo?

-Mãe, você sabia que o papai vai se casar, _de novo_? - a jovem indagou a Hermione, ainda que permanecesse com os olhos pregados em Ron.

Melissa estava com a face afogueada e a respiração agitada. Fitando o pai seriamente.

-Ronald me contou mais cedo – comentou indolente. – O que aconteceu, querida?

Melissa assentiu. – Ele me convidou para ser sua dama. Na verdade, ele me convocou. Está exigindo minha presença – comentou torcendo o nariz. – Eu não serei uma estúpida dama de honra no casamento.

-Ruivinha...

-Não me chame assim – ela murmurou fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Você acha que só porque me dá presentes caros eu tenho de lhe obedecer? Vou lhe contar um segredo, _papai_ - disse em tom irônico. – Isso não vai acontecer. Não seja patético.

-Melissa Jane Weasley!

-Agora o que? Vai me surrar? – ela troçou.

-Hora do jantar - Hermione tomou a frente da situação antes que Ron respondesse à filha.

-Venha, Mel. Vamos lavar as mãos – Lily a puxou, recebendo um olhar de agradecimento da madrasta. Melissa tinha os olhos marejando e estava mais corada que de costume, aquilo não era outra coisa senão raiva.

Harry chegou a ponderar se expulsar Ron a ponta-pés da casa valeria a pena por toda a imagem negativa que provavelmente isto causaria. A conclusão fora que, sim, valeria muito a pena. Mas não o fez por respeito à Mel.

--

O jantar teria sido indigesto se alguém ao menos houvesse tocado nele. O clima da mesa não era dos mais agradáveis, e Ronald ignorava descaradamente que a culpa era sua.

Como se não bastasse, ele tornou a tocar no assunto do casamento.

-Você só aparece quando lhe convém – Melissa contrapôs em um dado momento, disposta a falar tudo que não conseguira momentos atrás.

-Eu queria passar as suas férias com você, mas sua mãe lhe fez sumir do mapa.

-Você tem rios de dinheiro amontoados naquele maldito cofre em Gringotes, você poderia abrir mão de uma pequena fortuna e vasculhar o mundo para me encontrar se o quisesse – ela retrucou. – Mas você não fez. Suponho que não quis me ver, eu não o culpo – disse negando com a cabeça, com ar mais sarcástico. – Também não quero lhe ver.

-Não está sendo justa. Eu estive na casa de vocês todos os dias que estive nesse país, a sua procura!

-Você quer ganhar um troféu por isso? – indagou com deboche. – Bem, você provavelmente deve merecer um; quantos dias esteve na Inglaterra? Uns 20? Uau! São mais dias do que você me visita num ano inteiro. Parabéns, você _realmente_ merece um troféu – continuou no mesmo tom, empurrando seu prato e levantando-se da mesa. – Eu sinto muito, Harry, Lily... Mamãe. Por terem presenciado isso. Eu posso me retirar?

-Melissa eu...

-Vá se danar – ela jogou a caixinha do anel que ele havia dado a ela exatamente entre suas mãos.

Hermione assentiu e a garota saiu sem olhar pra trás.

-Que tipo de educação você está dando a essa garota?! – Ron perguntou indignado à morena.

Harry fez um movimento discreto para Lily que ao momento se ergueu. – Eu mandarei a sobremesa para vocês - de modo que a morena assentiu, retirando-se.

-Ronald – Harry disse plácido, antes que Hermione revidasse agressivamente a indagação de ex-marido. – Foi um prazer tê-lo aqui – comentou levantando-se.

-Está me expulsando?

Harry o encarou surpreso. – De modo algum! Mas pensei que quisesse ir, agora que o arruinou o jantar – acrescentou com uma afabilidade cínica.

Ron se ergueu encolerizado e se dirigiu a saída.

-Precisa que eu o acompanhe? – Harry prosseguiu no mesmo tom.

O ruivo o fitou com os olhos estreitos. – Não é preciso, conheço a saída, obrigada pela _hospitalidade_.

-Não há de quê – Harry acrescentou com maior cinismo, meneando a cabeça, quando Ron lhe deu as costas. O ruivo parou onde estava e fechando os punhos com força, tornou a se dirigir à saída sem comentário algum. - Você é sempre bem-vindo – Ron ergueu o dedo médio no ar sob a ironia, sem se voltar.

Harry sorriu discretamente. Aquilo fora muito melhor que tê-lo expulsado a ponta-pé.

Hermione respirou fundo, agradecida por Harry ter tomado o controle da situação. Se deixou cair à mesa novamente.

--

Hermione expirou com prazer ao sentir a água quente da banheira cobrir seu corpo e fechou os olhos. Depois de uma tarde extenuante em presença de Ronald Weasley, era bom ter esse momento de relaxamento; ainda que simples, a fazia sentir-se melhor. E também ignorar o quão desagradável seu ex-marido fora.

Sorriu levemente ao recordar a cara de horror de Ron ao descobrir que se casara. Um momento para não esquecer. Quase tão saboroso quando a vingança...

E Harry... ele fora genial, apesar de Ronald, como sempre, ter aparecido de surpresa e indevidamente, sem sequer um convite informal a vir a sua casa.

Ainda que Hermione houvesse desaprovado terminantemente o convide que oferecera ao outro homem para que jantasse com a "sua" família, as coisas correram bem melhor do imaginara.

A verdade é que remotamente imaginara uma reação mais agressiva da parte de Harry. Mas em nome de Merlim, o homem se portou com uma educação indiferente espetacular. Como se Ron fosse apenas um hospede qualquer na casa. Tratara o ruivo com um cinismo amigável que fazia Ronald sentir-se depreciado – algo que, em definitivo, não apreciava.

Ron gostava de ser bajulado, como um grande jogador de quadribol ou por, agora, ser um homem muito rico. Gostava de ver as pessoas se desdobrando para agradá-lo, e deve ter sido chocante perceber que Harry – assim como sua filha - era imune ao seu _charme sem igual_ - Hermione não pode evitar rir - Ao perceber que, naquele lugar, não passava de um hospede indesejado, tratado com fria educação.

Vai saber, talvez, na mente fraca de Ronald, ele não conseguia entender porque Harry o tratava assim...

Cortando sua linha de pensamentos, um movimento na água chamou sua atenção. Abriu os olhos para se deparar com um par de pernas poderosas, ergueu com ,lentidão não calculada, a vista, até encontrar o olhar do intruso.

De pé, a sua frente. E nu em pelo, encontrava-se Harry Potter.

--

(continua)

--

NA.: Digamos que eu sou um pouquinho – de nada, para falar a verdade... xP – malvada.

Eu fico imaginando que se vocês me acharam malvada parando na parte do "presentinho" do Harry – viram? Nada demais, o presente digo -, o que estarão achando (me chamando) agora... - Ar pensativo no "on". (Sai assoviando)

Ah, e eu não podia dar uma lingerie pra ela – não poderia fazer o Harry lhe dar uma...

Vejam, Harry lhe é indiferente – hum hum – e vice e versa – hum hum.

Nem vou comentar (mais) quanto a isso. xD

**Lilá GraNgeR, **eu? Má? Que nada... (25)

O que eu disse mesmo sobre a _melhor_ amiga do Harry? Nem lembro xP

E eu realmente acho que não mereço ser torturada... Sou uma ótima pessoa! E tenho dito (a). Um beijo moça! Espero que não queira me matar (a).

**butterflupotter**, bem, até agora, elas estão ficando enormes, as fics que escrevo (em principal "meu marido (...)" e "Só esquece (...)") rsrsrs. Eu já acho que deveria parar com essas coisas, de fics longas, eu nunca me dou muito bem...

E quando a Uti, é um dos meus xodós também. Acho que foi porque foi a fic que eu menos tive problemas para escrever... Um milagre, rsrs.

E qual seria a graça se o Ron já soubesse? xD

**Gabi Black Moony,** que bom que gostou da cena do Ron, ele mereceu quebrar um pouquinho a cara, não acha? Bem, a Hermione se controlou porque eu acredito que não seja do "estilo" dela rir das pessoas. Mesmo esta pessoa sendo Ron. Além do mais, era um modo de deixar a "surpresa" (seu casamento com o Harry) _muito_ mais interessante. Beijo!

**Paty Selenita,** verdade? Adoro deixar as pessoas assim

Ah que bom que ao menos alguém gostou da fofa da Cassandra! xD E quando a Hermione conquistar novamente este posto de "confidente"... veremos né? Ela ainda não está merecendo... rsrs Sobre os benefícios a mais... Segredo de Estado! xP

Bem, não sei... Você se alegrou com este capítulo?

Bem, dizem que o amor é cego. E a Hermione, coitada, foi mais "cegueta" que o próprio Harry, senhor miopia avançada.

Vou lhe confessar, eu adorei deixá-lo assim, mal, quando percebeu que quando ele ia com o trigo, a Hermione já tinha voltado com o bolo confeitado... rsrsrsrs

E Muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! (n.n)

Um beijo.

PS.: pode ser má? Ela É sempre Má! Rsrsrs Malvada-Mor - LuMÁ! Hueheueheuheueh. Entendo completamente quando as "pequenas mortes" por ansiedade que ela nos causa _de propósito_. E quanto à colher de chá (do tamanho do emocional do Ron), vou pensar no caso dela... Nem essa coisinha minúscula ela merece ù.ú heuheueheuheueh.

PSS.: Viu Luma?? Sua filha gostou da Cassandra! xP

**Erica Muniz**, pequeno? Eu o achei enorme o.o Fico alegre que tenha curtido aquela parte, demorei um também pra resolver se punha ou não essa parte... Quanto a cara do Ron, acredite-me, não foi das melhores... heuheuehuehu

E eu vou tentar, quanto aos momentos "estilo família".

Beijo.

PS.:Ah e moça, eu não desiste de "meu marido" não viu? Estou demorando a att por conta de falta de criatividade quando ao capítulo...

**PoNtaS,** rsrsrsr. Isso, do presente, foi maquiavelicamente preparado... – nego tudo se alguém quiser usar a frase contra mim... u.u hueheuheuheuehu

Mas viu? Nem foi algo assim, tão extraordinário, não é verdade? xD

Obrigada você, por ter comentado novamente. Beijo grande.

**Olívia,** mas que absurdo o.o Como _ela_ pôde fazer isso com uma pessoa tão adorável – exceto quando pensa em se utilizar de tortura ¬¬ - como você? Nós temos que dar um jeito na Luma! rsrsrsrs

Quando a Mione, só matando. E ela acredita piamente que eu dependo dela, coitadinha... (6) Mas deixemos essa criatura de lado... estou dando altas doses de gelo a ela – obviamente que ela está completamente desconcertada. Odeia não ter atenção.

Sim i.i Péssima. Péssima ao cubo. Mas fazer o que, a fonte secou o.o

Ela me ameaça todo tempo, sim senhora! Agora que sabe que eu vou praí, ela já disse que terá a chance de me matar... Vê se pode! Vê se pode! Assim não se pode ter paz, é um absurdo contra os direitos humanos! Heuehueheuheuehuehe

Direitos humanos... 'huum

¬¬ Olívia querida... Você está andando muito com a LuMÁ! Ela já está te contagiando com _coisas más_ – tipo: ameaças a minha pessoa.

E acredite-me, todas as ameaças _dela_ (heuheueh) não têm fundamento. - (a) – também sempre com aureola, por conta da dica preciosa do super-bond! (xD)

Sim, aquelas amigas heuehueheuheu

Adorável, adorável, pena que a Mione de lá não entende muito bem a situação... Ela tem de deixar de ser tão possessiva... Por Deus... A senhor Míope para todas tirarem uma casquinha (6)... Por falar em casquinha: Assim como a senhorita Luma com o senhor mascarado (não, eu ainda não o vi), tem de desencanar. (a)

Heuheueheu

Você também aderiu à bandeira de "Yasmin sem beta pra vida ser feliz"? hueheuehuehu – Eu sei, eu sei, u.u infame. Slogan tosco, nem comente...

A insanidade é uma dádiva, moça, pra ser usada por minha pessoa sempre e quando possível... xP

Como assim "descer muito o nível"? Eu não fiz nada o.o ... até então. (a)

E quanto a Itália xD Nem me fale, nem me fala. Um gerente italiano seria ótimo! Rsrsrs Imaginando... Ah, eu acho que desisti de casar com um espanhol... Vou me casar é com um italiano. Muito, mas muito mais "ui!" rsrsrs

Sobre o final feliz, bem... Acho que eles terão sim. Se juntos... São _outroos_ quinhentos...

Ah, ainda quero saber esse tal detalhe importante que deixei escapar. Ambas sabem o quanto sou curiosa com essas coisas e ficam me torturando... ¬¬

E depois reclamam se eu... (a) Ai, ai (a)x(a).

Beijaço moça! Obrigada por aparecer aqui. Adoro!

Ps.: Sim! Creio que ela seja mesmo adorável.


	7. Chapter 7

Aviso: este capítulo é desaconselhável para menores.

**Capítulo 5**

A mulher esforçou-se para se manter impassível, obrigando-se a não ceder ao impulso de engolir duro. Obtivera sucesso em fitar-lhe os olhos intrigada.  
Diferentemente dela, que sem intenção, analisara-o dos pés à cabeça, Harry não olhava nada além de sua face – de toda forma, a maior parte de seu corpo estava submersa - E ainda assim, sentia-se constrangida. Abriu a boca disposta a lhe perguntar o que fazia ali.

Ele falou antes que pudesse protestar. - Desculpe-me; eu apenas estou cansado demais – disse – as outras duas banheiras estão ocupadas, eu preciso de um banho quente para recuperar minhas forças, não vou incomodá-la – murmurou fitando-a.

O olhar dele a desconcertava, era sem emoção e distante. Mas Hermione voltou a fechar os olhos, sem vontade de discutir por tolices. Afinal, na banheira cabiam muito bem ambos.

E ele se instalou com cuidado de não tocá-la enquanto o fazia.

Harry disse a verdade, ele estava silencioso - tentando não incomodá-la, estava em seu espaço -; mas ainda era _Harry_ quem estava na banheira consigo.  
Sempre pensara nele como um tipo de criatura altiva e mordaz. Desde pequeno ele utilizava-se de sarcasmo para se proteger – e também de seu inconseqüente senso de heroísmo, para cuidar dos outros. As pessoas esqueciam de dizer que não precisavam de um pirralho bancando o detetive porque lhe dera na telha. E quando diziam, bem, ele fingia não ouvir. Provavelmente algo mais forte que ele. -, mas todo mundo sabia que a calmaria e fingida indolência dele eram umas das coisas mais perigosas em sua personalidade, quase tanto que os ataques de fúria.

Hermione esperou que sua linha de raciocínio se distanciasse voluntariamente de Harry, enquanto, distraída, observava o teto. Nada tão interessante, honestamente; não chegava a ser sequer curioso. Mas ela continuou olhando mesmo assim.

Harry parecia uma estátua a sua frente. E, se não fosse pelo som da sua respiração, não poderia dizer com certeza que não estava morto. Ele não deixava mesmo de se enquadrar na descrição "morto" quanto estava ao seu lado, a mulher ponderou.  
Alguma coisa nela despertava grande repulsa – ou o que quer que explicasse seu comportamento - em Harry, era como se um _timing_ sempre fosse acionado quando estavam a sós, e de repente Harry a ignorava.

Hermione quase riu consigo mesma. "Alguma coisa em mim que revolve o estômago de Harry?", ela balançou a cabeça levemente, negativamente. "Que tal: 'toda minha pessoa causa náuseas a Harry Potter'?"

Ocasionalmente, ela pôde ignorar a presença dele. Ou praticamente isto.

* * *

Harry suspirou profundamente, a idéia que ele tinha sobre 'relaxamento' não era exatamente aquela.  
Qual a parte de 'estar suficientemente fora do alcance de visão de Hermione' era difícil entender? Qual parte de 'contatos extremamente superficiais' era abstrato demais para seguir?

Sentiu os ombros tensos e reprimiu a vontade de se erguer e sair, fugir como um covarde – apesar de aquela relação não ser uma guerra, ele ainda precisava se dar conta disto -; era mais forte que isto, mais capacitado, mais tenaz. E, sem sombra de dúvidas: mais cabeça-dura.

Seus problemas poderiam se reduzir deveras se simplesmente fosse para cama, sem pensar, sem olhar para trás (ou para qualquer outra coisa que não ele próprio), sem regurgitar a tarde que tivera, ou a carta que recebera. A maldita carta.  
Cerrou os dentes e se obrigou a relaxar as mãos que estavam como punhos fechados a tempo demais, o ferindo.

Sentia que a cabeça ia estourar a qualquer momento, deixando seus miolos, mais que esfumaçados, sobre Hermione.  
_Hermione_.  
Por que era tão difícil, naquele momento, ignorá-la? Ela sequer lhe lançara um segundo olhar assim que entrara na banheira. Ainda que provavelmente houvesse uma discussão se ela o fizesse, iniciada por ele, obviamente.

Sentia-se desgostoso em seu atual estado, desejara mesmo que Hermione tivesse desistido no momento em que voltara a pisar naquele quarto de hotel, minutos antes de consumarem o casamento. Desejou verdadeiramente ter se negado àquilo. Quis simplesmente ter sido esquecido por ela, como - ele imaginava - ela esquecera assim de fácil o passado; um passado que ele ainda não aprendera a repassar, que não cicatrizara muito bem.

Era meio tarde para perceber que não podia reviver tudo isso com indolência e mofa – como uma piada de mau gosto - O moreno pensou com um humor amargo.

Os olhos dele serviram-se novamente da visão de Hermione. Do rosto dela. Relaxado e impenetrável, imperturbável. A invejou.  
A sensação que tinha era tudo, menos reconfortante ou de descanso. Sentia-se mais tenso que quando estava fora da banheira, e por mais que entendesse que não era verdade, culpava Hermione - Por ser mais fácil, e pela magoa infindável que parecia ter dela.

Talvez se ele a tocasse, pudesse passar toda sua agitação para ela. Se ele a tocasse...  
Provavelmente o último que quisesse fazer fosse lhe dispensar a exaustão que sentia. Ou talvez... ele quisesse mesmo lhe causar _algum tipo_ de exaustão.

**Que ironia**, ele pensou erguendo a sobrancelha, **estava tentando encontrar um pouco de descanso. Não essa **_**sensação**_** atemorizante. Ao perder-me em divagações estapafúrdias.**

Harry expirou com força; ela abriu os olhos ao momento. Encarando-o em confusão.

* * *

Hermione tornou a fechar os olhos, a despeito da sensação de perigo que percorria seu corpo. "Tolice" ela pensou forçando-se a deixar de lado a sensação que, honestamente, não chegava a ser ruim, mas a perturbava. "Harry não vai cometer nenhuma loucura, ele não faria nenhum movimento, a não ser para sair da banheira".

_Ele não pretende tocá-la_. O sussurro veio junto a um expirar, ambos a pegaram desprevenida e ela abriu os olhos.

* * *

-Desculpe-me – disse roucamente. Pigarreou. - Não quis assustá-la.

-Não o fez. – Hermione contrapôs fitando-o com estranheza. - Você está bem?

-Ótimo. 'timo – Harry desviou o olhar, sentindo-se como uma criança que fora pega em meio a uma travessura.

Precisava de uma esposa de verdade. Esse era seu problema. Hermione sentou-se e Harry a fitou. Que espécie de tortura estaria ele proporcionando a si mesmo?

Ela sentia-se tensa sob o olhar de Harry. Pareciam não demonstrar emoção. Frios olhos verdes brilhantes. Mesclados com... ansiedade, talvez? Já não era capaz de destingir com facilidade ou segurança.

Mas logo ele tornou a fechar os olhos e a sensação de desconforto – como se, ao seu olhar, ela se transformasse em algo frívolo – desapareceu.  
A morena lançou mais um olhar para ele. Quem poderia dizer que o homem a sua frente, este que parecia sereno e acessível, poderia fitar tão gelidamente alguém? Ou melhor, a ela?

Antes que pudesse lhe perguntar qual era seu problema, o real problema, Harry fechara os olhos, recostando a cabeça na borda da banheira, voltando a ignorá-la.

Mas ela já não podia fazer o mesmo...

O que quer que ele dissesse não a convenceria de que estava bem. Apesar de seu olhar ser frio demais para demonstrar outra emoção, sabia que algo o perturbava. Tinhas os ombros tensos, o maxilar rígido, uma fisionomia carregada sombria. Claro, tudo poderia ser efeito do estar em sua companhia, mas ela preferia pensar que havia uma razão mais forte, que o declarado desgosto por compartir qualquer coisa com ela.

Harry não a encarava de propósito. Estava respirando profundamente, como se forçosamente calmo. Quase por instinto, a morena se inclinou para frente, mordendo o lábio inferior - E pensar que não havia segredos entre eles... – Obrigou-se a não dispensar ao ambiente um suspiro frustrado, enquanto o estudava.

O homem sabia e sentia os olhos de Hermione sobre si, como se quisesse penetrar-lhe a alma, sentiu que sorria com ironia. Como se ela pudesse!

A morena o observou por incontáveis momentos. Desejando interrogá-lo, estudando a melhor forma de se aproximar sem que fosse recebida com a ironia costumeira dele. Esperando o momento certo. Imaginando se "merecia" saber, tentar entendê-lo, se deveria. Hesitando...

Acabaria por fazer algo bem estúpido. Como chegar mais perto, a ponto de tocá-lo; ela iria moldar a própria mão ao corpo dele e iria cingi-lo contra ela e perguntar o que havia de errado, por que não a enxergava? Estava fazendo de propósito?

Hermione meneou a cabeça devagar, retomando as prioridades. Precisava saber, somente e agora, se Harry se sentia bem. Ou melhor, o que estava errado, já que era óbvio que bem ele não estava.

Precisava tentar pelo menos uma vez mais.

Mais que resoluta, se pôs de joelhos na banheira e se aproximou dele intrigada, desejando aparentar menos ansiosa do que se sentia.

-Você está _bem_?

Harry nem fez esforço de encará-la, ainda com olhos fechados, ele suspirou pesadamente antes de retrucar, sem emoção: – Estou ok.

A morena só não conseguia acreditar, talvez Ron o tivesse amofinado mais do que Harry transparecera ou, quem sabe, estaria ele adoecendo?

Antes que tornasse a pensar com coerência, instintivamente, Hermione ergueu a mão para a testa do marido. Mas não chegou sequer a tocá-lo, Harry segurara seu pulso ao instante, por instinto afastando-a de si, voltando os olhos para ela com estranheza.  
Ele a estava machucando, ainda assim, Hermione permaneceu calada. Ainda surpresa pelos movimentos repentinos, desviou o olhar do seu pulso seguro por Harry para os olhos dele. Fitaram-se.

Harry não disse nada, parecia ainda estar assimilando a situação. A mão dele não diminuíra o aperto sob a conclusão de que _não_ era um atentado contra sua vida.

Não era _sensato_ se sentir assim. Como se seu coração fosse ao encontro da boca, enquanto parecia um tambor que ressoava – expressivo e insistente – audível e facilmente num lugar silencioso por natureza. Mas a morena deixou-se ficar.  
O olhar dele a alarmava, sobre ela com a firmeza de uma rocha. Mas não era medo que Hermione sentia, apesar de, agora, a adrenalina estar correndo por seu corpo.

O silêncio perdurou.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, Harry ainda tinha a mão da esposa segura quando ela desistiu, para seu próprio bem, de manter silêncio; Hermione cansou primeiro:  
-Você não parece bem – ela ponderou em voz alta com uma parcimônia forçada, lançando-lhe um olhar cauteloso.

-Não se preocupe comigo – ele comentou com ironia, seus olhos vagando por ela sem se deter. – Não faz parte do contrato fingir preocupação – acrescentou com ar esclarecido.

A mulher se obrigou a permanecer com os olhos fitos nele, a cabeça erguida, um tom tácito de desafio sobrecarregando suas íris castanhas.  
Ele, afinal, não poderia fazer nada; nada além de lhe ferir a mão que ainda estava sob seu agarre. Estava muito enganado se achava que ela iria puxar o braço.

A morena sentiu um prazer sórdido ao senti-lo cerrar mais o aperto, pensando que, certamente – e se ainda conhecia Harry Potter – ele sentiria remorso por tê-la machucado, quando visse a marca vermelha que provavelmente tomaria o lugar da mão dele quando a soltasse.

Ela ergueu o olhar um pouco, olhando-o de lado. – Eu não estou preocupada, tampouco fingindo estar – disse praticamente sem emoção. – Agora... Vai me contar o que de fato está havendo?

Harry deteve outra vez o olhar sobre o rosto dela, a morena parecia muito tranqüila, apesar de ainda prender-lhe o pulso. Sabia que a estava ferindo, mas ainda não estava certo sobre soltá-la.

-Parece que Ron foi mais rápido do que pude imaginar.

Ela o fitou com curiosidade desta vez, incitando-o a prosseguir.

-Gina me enviou uma coruja, perguntando-me se pode vir no domingo. Ela quer muito ver Lily - acrescentou amargamente e suspirou. Então ele a soltou e, calmamente, a mulher deslizou a mão que estivera livre sobre o braço que Harry retera. Não o olhando de propósito, enquanto o deixava ver o que lhe causara, ela não precisava encará-lo para estar certa de que tinha sua atenção.

-O que disse a ela?

Apesar de, ao momento, estar contente por tê-lo feito pelo menos um pouquinho desconfortável com sua própria força – podia ver Harry seguindo todo e cada um movimento seu - Hermione entendeu.  
Gina significava "Gregory" e ele queria o filho. Claramente estava numa batalha interna. Deixar Gina entrar em sua casa, ou não e perder a oportunidade de ver o filho?

Ele deu de ombros, eu não disse. Não sabia se estaria ocupada. Preciso ter certeza de que poderá estar. – Acrescentou retirando, sem vontade, a vista do braço dela.

Harry nem de longe acreditava que Gina não soubesse que Hermione estava agora morando com ele. Muito menos que partira para uma abordagem "amigável" repentinamente. Ele sabia que provavelmente ela queria examinar a relação "familiar" da "reformulada" família Potter. E ver até que ponto isto poderia prejudicá-la.

Não estava preparado para lidar com Gina, _ou melhor_, não estava totalmente confiante em sua atuação de marido dedicado para ter uma visita como a de Gina. Que, provavelmente, iria vigiá-lo.

O raciocínio foi quebrado por uma careta de desgosto de Hermione, que fitava, ao momento, entretida, seu mais novo sinal: uma grande mancha avermelhada no pulso.

As palavras que saíram de seus lábios quase queimaram sua língua, mas ele as forçou a sair mesmo assim:  
-Sinto muito, Hermione. - A morena mal pode disfarçar um olhar perplexo. Ele fez de seus lábios uma linha antes de tornar a falar. – Às vezes não meço minha força – comentou, estendendo a mão ao encontro dela, tocando o braço machucado dela, segurando. Mais delicadamente. Observando-o.

-Eu acredito que esse era seu desejo desde muito tempo – ela comentou, sem poder conter um pouco de maldade e amargor no tom de voz.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar duro. – Não sou um sádico.

Hermione meneou a cabeça, concordando. – Você só não gosta de ser contrariado.

Apesar dos dentes trincados, o homem ainda deslizava suavemente os dedos sobre a pele dela.

-Eu gostaria muitíssimo de discutir com você, Hermione. E os motivos me sobram... Mas estou cansado demais para me prestar a este jogo hoje. Então, eu vou ignorá-la.

-Você não pode me ignorar – ela disse, sem qualquer vestígio de arrogância ou frustração. Na verdade, ela falara como se estivesse constatando, como se fosse certo. O moreno lhe lançou um olhar estreito. – Você não pode deixar de imaginar se está doente, não é? – ela ergueu o braço. – Dói, se realmente quer saber.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, e ela sentiu a si mesma sorrir levemente. – Você disse que eu não deveria me fingir de preocupada. Disse que eu não precisava poupá-lo, e se quer saber, eu desejo intimamente, no momento, que se sinta totalmente culpado por meu "ferimento".

O homem dispensou ao ambiente um sorriso fraco, quase forçado, enquanto voltou a perpassar a mão sobre o braço dela. Com cuidado, mas de maneira insistente, como se quisesse ter certeza de que, mesmo tendo-a apertado, tudo estava no lugar.

-Sinto-me totalmente culpado, se isso te compraz.

-Talvez mais do que deveria – a mulher contestou, observando o movimento da mão dele, decidindo se queria ou não que a tocasse. Considerou que o toque era suportável. Porque, desta vez, ele não queria lhe machucar.

Ele pretendia rir do desejo, quase infantil, de vingança dela. E, apesar de saber que Hermione não sentia, não _podia sentir_, tanta dor, queria compensá-la. Ele queria também dizer que jamais tornaria a fazer aquilo, tocá-la; queria afastar-se dela para demonstrar o quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras...  
Ainda assim, contra toda sua racionalidade – de que não havia razão para se sentir tão preocupado – não conseguia negar a si mesmo de acariciar - _verificar_ - sua pele.

Queria grunhir de frustração ciente de que sua mente já tomava outros caminhos. Nada pudicos. Não diria "nada aconselháveis", aquela era sua mulher afinal.  
Ao pensamento, cerrou os dentes com força e afastou os dedos sob um segundo comando da mente – que quase gritara "afaste-se" uma terceira vez –, só para delirar um segundo depois, imaginando que o corpo de Hermione se aproximava - até perdeu as ganas de forçar sua boca fechada.

Fitou confuso o rosto dela se aproximar e mais uma quantidade de sua pele emergindo da água – quis dar um salto, sumir daquilo quando o hálito de Hermione o tocou. – Seria mesmo um milagre se ela não pudesse sentir o calor surreal que ele dissipava, a cada expirar seu.

Hermione mal distinguiu o terror – por assim dizer – de Harry quando perpassou a mão por sua testa, logo depois procurando seu pescoço, insatisfeita. Analisando, questionando a si mesma o que havia de errado no marido.

-Você não me parece febril – disse mais para si mesma que para Harry, quase decepcionada por ver que, supostamente, Harry estava bem. "Um julgamento errado, então...".

Harry tragou ar e ordenou asperamente:  
– Hermione, afaste-se.

Ela estancou o raciocínio, tomada de surpresa. Logo, entretanto, o choque foi substituído pela raiva e ela o fitou, Harry parecia feito de pedra, com o rosto rígido e numa espécie de carranca.

A mulher moveu o corpo devagar para longe. – _O que_ foi? Eu pensei que estivesse cansado de discutir, que estivesse cansado de me ferir – indagou confusa. - Eu não iria lhe enfeitiçar – acrescentou quase provocativa, perscrutando-lhe o rosto. Desejando esmurrá-lo, para que alguma reação surgisse em seu rosto perfeitamente inexpressivo.

Harry a ignorou ergueu-se. Uma fisgada atingindo-a o baixo ventre: só a visão dele turvou todas as frases afiadas ou comentários de joguete que pretendia se utilizar só para que ele ficasse tão machucado quanto a si mesma - para que, ao menos, se arrependesse de como a havia tratado.

Ela se ergueu também, instintivamente, não disposta a deixá-lo escapar, apesar de saber que provavelmente era o melhor a se fazer. Desta vez Harry lhe lançou um olhar. Da cabeça aos pés.

Ela desejou lhe segura o braço, mas se propôs a apenas e a uma distância confortável questioná-lo. - O quê? Não pode se controlar quando excitado? – lançou um olhar para o corpo dele, tratando de não sentir-se orgulhosa pelo que causava em Harry. _O que_ o fazia sentir. - Tem medo do que pode fazer? – mais ironia flutuando de seus lábios.

_**Por que você me olha com esses olhos**__**  
**__**De loucura?**__**  
**__**Por que você diz meu nome?**__**  
**__**Por que você me procura?**__**  
**__**Se as nossas vidas juntas vão ter sempre um triste fim**__**  
**__**Se existe um preconceito muito forte**__**  
**__**Separando você de mim**_

-Hermione – Harry avisou, rouco.

A mulher tornou a seus olhos devagar, dispensando, com intenção, olhares perscrutadores ao marido, só para se dar conta do modo transtornado que ele a encarava. Longe de intimidá-la, aquilo lhe causou uma sensação terrivelmente agradável. E ela não gostou disso, apesar do desgosto não fazer a sensação ir embora, ou se aquietar...

-O _que_? – indagou de forma irregular. O tom de aviso dele só se registrando muito tarde na cabeça dela.

-Vem aqui – ele a chamou, imperativo.

Hermione não pretendia desobedê-lo. Honestamente, ela teria ido ao seu encontro mesmo se Harry não o tivesse pedido...

Os olhos dele estreitaram-se. – Por que você tem de ser tão absurda? – indagou quando Hermione chegou bem perto. – _Seu instinto ou coisa que o valha não a alerta para se afastar de mim?_ – murmurou em seus cabelos.

-O que você quer que eu diga? "Afasta-se"? – retrucou por sua vez a morena, então ela ergueu a vista para fitá-lo. - _Afaste-se_ - murmurou, dando um passo a mais para frente em seguida, de modo que seus corpos entraram definitivamente em contato.

Hermione teve a impressão que Harry lhe ofereceria um doloroso safanão e se afastaria. Por um segundo.  
Todo o contrário – provavelmente, a mulher pensou, Harry só o faria para contrariá-la... - não foi uma dor _má_, de uma forma cruel ao menos não o foi. Ou talvez ela almejasse tanto a boca dele que não considerou a energia que o marido empregava.

Harry não fora gentil... Tampouco Hermione.

O homem comprimiu seus lábios nos dela. Sem cortesia. Atou os braços ao redor dela, caso a morena tivesse intenção de esquivar. Ela não se importou, o beijou de volta com a força e sem reservas, abalançando-se contra ele como se sequer não tivesse se precatado de outra opção.

Em poucos segundos ela tinha as mãos cheias do cabelo dele, Harry encurvado sobre si, seu próprio corpo ao encontro do dele enquanto a língua dele apossava-se da sua como um guerreiro feroz, Harry até lhe oferecera seu grito de guerra... com um irreconhecível som gutural. Hermione teria rido – ou se assustado – se não estivesse tão compenetrada em cumprir o reclamo de seu marido, respondendo-lhe imediata e instintivamente com um som próprio e primitivo...

Era como irracional, instintivo. Os toques, a busca por sentir outra vez um prazer tal que ignorava despeito, magoa ou preconceito. Era uma vontade, uma _necessidade_, torta, que desprezava o orgulho.  
Era injusto. E não era suficiente.

Harry cortou o beijo, deslizou rapidamente a boca pelo rosto dela e a aproximou de seu ouvido, mordiscou-lhe a orelha, sugou-lhe o lóbulo. Decidira acalmar-se até que pudesse... O homem perdeu a linha de raciocínio ao senti-la aferrar-se, puxando seu cabelo para trás, buscando atenção. Ele exclamou assim que tornou a tocar-lhe a orelha com a boca:  
– Meu Deus! Como é teimosa.

Hermione se afastou só o bastante para ver a expressão dele, seu tom demonstrava exasperação, mas ele ainda a tocava e, em verdade, a apertava contra si, também; os narizes se tocavam agora. E ela elevou os olhos para os dele sem mover a cabeça.

-Eu mandei que se afastasse – retrucou simplesmente, suspirou prazenteira ao senti-lo grunhir em resposta e fechar, como em possessão, os braços ao redor dela com mais força e sorriu com picardia ao ver os olhos dele escuros. Perpassou o indicador sobre o peito dele, e, como se distraída, traçou círculos invisíveis. – Eu não sei porque não o fez... – então lhe lançou mais um sorriso. Inocente.

A morena riu sob a ferocidade do olhar dele antes de, expectante, esperar para render-se depois de uma pequena batalha de dentes e línguas, sentiu a boca salivar só de imaginar e quando ele segurou ambos os lados de seu rosto, a fitou como se houvesse descoberto um segredo seu, ela decidiu que lhe ofereceria uma boa batalha...

Com o humor dos infernos, Harry afundou-se na boca dela, com toda intenção de retirar-lhe o sorriso, ou pelo menos, a inocência dele. O pensamento o agradou - Hermione estremeceu sob o ataque, mas firmou-se o suficiente para dispensar a idéia de rendição imediata - E suas mãos descenderam, esboçando seus seios mais não se detendo – a morena se arrepiou mais – foram para as costas dela; ele as espalmou sobre as nádegas dela e as apertou, ela gemeu.  
Harry moveu o quadril e Hermione expirou, lhe mordeu o lábio em resposta, perpassou a língua tíbia no local antes que o machucasse realmente.

Percorrendo a boca pela orelha e pescoço dela, Harry retirou as mãos do traseiro da esposa e Hermione não se sentiu mal em se queixar, o moreno a ignorou. Ou quase, com um sorriso malicioso, tornou postar uma mão em sua nádega, a outra, foi ao encontro de seu ventre e caiu... encontrando as pernas entreabertas de Hermione.

Os olhos dele não deixaram os dela e Hermione nem desejava esconder sua ansiedade. Da próxima vez, ela o subjugaria. Ela sorriu e arfou sob o toque de Harry, sim, da próxima vez.

A morena moveu a cabeça para frente, ao encontro do peito dele, tremente, ela se apoiou mais nele, deixou seus braços caírem ao redor dos ombros dele. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente em sua pele, murmurando incoerências sobre ele. Então mordia-o, às vezes com mais força, levando-o a "retaliação" que em sua maioria a levavam a gemer, fortemente.

Ela ofegou e num esgar deixou a si mesma derreter, se não fosse a mão forte de Harry, ela teria caído. Ainda com a cabeça apoiada ela se recuperou o suficiente para beijar e sugar cada recanto do torso do moreno, feliz que sua boca tivesse outra utilidade que não fosse gemer ou ofegar. O dom da fala coerente, ela já havia perdido.

-

A bruxa levantou uma perna pra ele, sobre ele, melhor dito. Harry a ergueu pelos glúteos e Hermione não se fez de rogada ao entrelaçar suas pernas ao redor dele. Suas bocas retomando uma à outra, cobiçosas.

Deus do céu, era uma feiticeirazinha. Sequer podia afastar as mãos de seu corpo; ao momento sentia-se um garoto: inexperiente e enfeitiçado.

-Preciso de um lugar pra me apoiar – ela resfolegou ainda com os lábios sobre os dele, sem disposição alguma para afastar-se; voltando a beijá-lo com firmeza depois de uma breve tomada de ar.

O moreno cuidadosamente baixou o corpo até que a morena estivesse sentada sobre ele, praticamente encostada à parede da banheira.

-Agora – determinou no mesmo tom autoritário que Harry utilizara para lhe chamar, mais cedo.

Ela afrouxou o aperto de suas pernas sobre ele, para que Harry pudesse se movimentar para ela. E ele o fez duramente (ao encontrar o caminho). E parou. Observando o arfar e estremecer da morena. Que deixou a cabeça pender para trás, encostando-a totalmente na borda da banheira, xingando-o enquanto deslizava, ansiosamente, uma mão por seu rosto, como que para ler sua expressão, ou desenhar sua face na mente. Logo desviando-a ao encontro de sua nuca, entre seus cabelos, puxando com força para frente só para tocá-lo com a boca.  
Sentiu o coração dele agitado e instintivamente apertou suas pernas ao redor de Harry e moveu o quadril para cima, logo para baixo, para frente, acompanhando-o. De novo, de novo e de novo.

Hermione segurou o rosto do marido entre as mãos e concentrou-se nele. Queria ver o que causava a ele, se ainda havia qualquer centelha de desprezo por parte dele.  
Não era desprezo. Só havia necessidade.  
E ele tocou os cabelos dela, postando-os em suas costas, antes de olhar para baixo, observando seu corpo no dela, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo. Ergueu outra vez o olhar para Hermione, e ela estremeceu ao reparar no prazer que ele a deixou ver, incerta se as ondas de prazer vinham dos movimentos que fazia com Harry, das mãos dele que viajavam por seu corpo massageando-o inteiro, ou se pelo olhar possessivo que lhe dispensa enquanto ia em busca de sua boca, ou se sua língua. Provavelmente a mistura das ações.  
Ela ponderaria sobre isso mais tarde, quando não tivesse sua mente mergulhada em letargia e seu corpo deixasse de estar no controle. Quando parasse de tremer, ofegar sob ondas e ondas de êxtase. Parasse de ter o pensamento concentrado em Harry, seu corpo e o milagre que estava fazendo com aqueles movimentos precisamente... Quando sua mente estivesse ali, o suficiente para não pensar que estava morrendo e renascendo a cada estocada de Harry, e gostando _muito_ da sensação. E ela pensou que experiências de quase-morte como estas, _especificamente_ como estas, não caiam mal...

Em nome de Merlim, estava mesmo gritando o nome dela como um selvagem. Esperava que o feitiço silenciador... que ele...

* * *

Não se moveram enquanto deixavam seus corpos voltarem ao normal. Ou perto disto.

Hermione pendeu a cabeça para frente. Encostando-a no ombro de Harry. Enquanto deixava a respiração se estabilizar. Seu corpo voltar ao mundo real.  
Mais um segundo e foi ciente de que Harry deslizava suas mãos por suas costas. Ela moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro, encostando, algumas vezes, os lábios na pele dele no percurso. Como numa caricia corriqueira. O moreno lhe beijava o ombro em resposta, e ela se deixou ficar.

-Acho melhor sairmos – Harry murmurou ao seu ouvido. – Logo, a água não terá uma temperatura agradável.

Hermione não se importava com a temperatura da água. Ela teve que se obrigar a permanecer calada e não se oferecer para aquecer a água com um simples feitiço. Afinal, tinha uma varinha, sabia usá-la muito bem, e podia, com ela – ou sem, a depender do grau de necessidade... -, aquecer a água, deixá-la quente por tempo indeterminado.

Mas ela só assentiu de maneira afirmativa. – Ok.

Quando Harry estava quase saindo de seu corpo, no entanto, a morena o conduziu novamente para dentro de si. Harry ergueu a vista para ela – não pode deixar de observar o quanto era sensual estar ligado a ela daquela forma, e queria ver o "desligamento" até que Hermione mudou de planos... -, movendo-se ao seu encontro uma, duas, três vezes. Hermione assentiu fechando os olhos.  
Os braços dela enlaçando-o uma vez mais.

Ela decidiu que, se havia perdido o controle – se estava temporariamente em "off" para o mundo (e o mundo para ela) – Poderia "perder" mais algum tempo nessa realidade paralela.

E tendo em vista que sentia-se como se não fosse a si mesma no momento – portanto Harry não a desprezava de sobremaneira. Nem existia o orgulho dela para atrapalhar uma possível reconciliação por parte dela – não podia ser "mau" o que quer que viesse a acontecer naquele lugar.

* * *

(continua)

Leve?  
Espero que tenham curtido, foi suado que este capítulo para sair. Uma dificuldade...  
Hmm, essa música eu estava pretendendo escrever uma song DG, mas adorei encaixá-la na "nc".  
Não é _tão_ a cara deles?! – sorriso doce - Eu sei!  
Rs.  
A música – o trecho dela - é da Isabella Taviani, chama-se: Preconceito.

Obrigada, obrigada. Muito obrigada por todos os comentários!

Na²: É o seguinte galera, estou super-ultra-mega voltada para os estudos. Esse semestre está, digamos, um "pau doido" como dizem por aqui. Como um de meus adoráveis professores (não pretendo descrever os gestos aqui...) gentilmente falou: "agora que vocês começar a descer o barranco" – se é que vocês me entendem...  
Consolador, eu sei...  
Não é uma desculpa que estou dando por não att, é um fato. As coisas estão loucas. Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para arrumar tempo para escrever, no momento, é o que eu posso prometer.  
Divirtam-se. E aproveitem demais, demais, demais tudo que têm pra aproveitar. Porque eu to ralando. i.i rsrs


	8. Chapter 8

N/a: Vou dedicar esse capítulo à Mai Pille, que fez aniversário na sexta (eu sei, to atrasadaaaaaaaa). Espero que curta ainda assim, moça. xD  
Ps: E quanto ao desafio? *_* (cara do gatinho do Shrek) Muha Muhahahahaha (a)

*estado normal _on_ outra vez*

Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada por todos os comentários, desculpem a demora em atualizar... As coisas estão só... complicadas.

Chega de papo:

* * *

_Superficialmente o Casal 20 (Aparentemente)_

**Capítulo 6**

Da primeira vez, ela não pensou direito, ela só estava lá, cumprindo uma norma. A norma de consumação do casamento. Todo o resto fora um bônus.

Ela não pensou que...

Ela não esperou sentir prazer por ser tocada por Harry – ele fora seu melhor amigo por anos e ela nunca sentira atração ou um 'magnetismo selvagem' por ele em todo aquele tempo. Não seria agora que iria acontecer... -, mas quando ele a beijou, com força e maldade, ela sentiu sua pele queimar e ela quis, ela desejou, que ele a tocasse calidamente, suavemente, com vontade.

Talvez porque estivera muito tempo sem se permitir o prazer do sexo. Ou estivesse curiosa quanto a Harry. Ou, vai saber, ela só queria acabar de uma vez por todas com aquilo.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Ela se sentira fora do ar quando Harry lhe sussurrara ao ouvido que não somente iria possuí-la. Fora incrivelmente erótico, tinha de admitir.

Apesar de ter planejado detalhes mínimos, aquele não era um deles. Estar atraída dessa forma por Harry?, ela sequer chegara a ponderar quandt a isso. Imaginando que a magoa que tinham um contra o outro seria o suficiente para salvaguardá-los dessas coisas complicadas que eram atração e coração partido.

Não esperara. E fora uma surpresa prazerosa - Hermione não iria negar – ter-se tão 'disposta' depois de tudo. Depois de Ron.

A atração que sentia por Harry definitivamente não fora planejada. E era assustador observar que _sim,_ era um fato relevante. Ela não conseguia _raciocinar_ quando ele a tocava. Pelo amor de Deus!

Eles eram outras pessoas quando se tocavam, talvez isso os mantivessem afastados, à distância segura. Como se estivessem a estudar a razão de serem tão afetados pelos toques do outro.

Seria um universo alternativo (não é como se ele se importasse demasiadamente com o que ela lhe fizera quando estava dentro dela)? Necessidade fisiológicas - Talvez muito tempo sem o toque do sexo oposto acarretasse essa explosao... -?

Mas às vezes... às vezes o aproximar era necessidade.  
E a resistência ou força de vontade são bastam. Não eram suficientes. E não significavam nada...

_Aquilo_ era totalmente relevante.  
Hermione suspirou. Seu corpo protestando sob o pensamento de que aquilo teria que acabar.  
---

Sábado chegara nublado, Harry acreditou que fora assim para zombar mais de seu humor: tão escuro e indefinido quando o tempo.

Seria o martírio. Estúpido, boçal, uma fachada, porém necessário. A primeira saída em "família" – ainda que sem Gregory... – dos "novos Potter" – como a imprensa bruxa assim que soube da novidade denominou. - Uma comoção, enfim.

Harry Potter e Hermione Granger (agora senhora Potter) eram, há quase dois meses, o casal vinte do mundo bruxo. Bom, ao menos, faziam as pessoas acreditarem nisso...

Em verdade, nunca haviam sido um casal realmente. Haviam feito um contrato e, quando este expirasse, cada qual seguia para seu lado. Aquilo era negócio.

Se o próprio Harry ou Hermione houvesse dado a notícia, não teria sido tão efetivo. O mundo bruxo estava em polvorosa com o "vazamento acidental" – por meio de uma _fonte_ desconhecida – do suposto casamento entre Harry Potter e Hermione Granger - _Hermione Jane G. Potter_.

E os jornais e revistas simplesmente não deixavam Harry em paz. Agora que sabiam que ele não mais estava na Itália.

E quanto menos ele comentava e mais dissimulada, dando respostas evasivas, mais a imprensa ficava em cima.

Ele estava odiando. Mas como sabia e repetia a si mesmo quando recebia mais uma coruja pedindo uma entrevista: seria por pouco tempo. E, principalmente, era necessário para ter Gregory.  
---

Eles estavam posando para as fotos. Os sorrisos largos, as mãos entrelaçadas... Havia um ar de intimidade óbvio. Eram a sensação do momento.

-Vamos embora, estou cansada – ela murmurou.

O homem, dispensando aos fotógrafos um sorriso educado, com um gesto fez com que todos parassem para ouvi-lo. – Agora já chega, não é mesmo? – disse jovialmente. - Creio que já podem fazer um grande álbum com o que têm – e dizendo isso, conduziu a mulher ao seu lado para a limusine.

-Apenas mais uma foto, senhor Potter. Por favor, apenas mais uma foto – como resposta, os vidros do carro foram fechados.

-Vocês demoraram – disse Lílian olhando-os.

-Chegamos a acreditar, por um momento, que haviam esquecido de nós – dissera Melissa com um sorriso torto.

-É a desvantagem de se casar com alguém famoso em todo mundo bruxo.

Lílian sorriu maliciosamente. – A única não é mesmo, senhora Potter? – Melissa riu quando a mãe passou a ganhar cor.

-Lily!

-O quê? – a morena olhou para o homem ainda sorrindo ligeiramente. – Estou dizendo algo que é segredo? – indagou com ar falsamente inocente. – Ora, papai! Todos sabem que você é a melhor coisa que pode acontecer na vida de uma mulher... – disse fazendo-o encará-la constrangido. - Ainda que algumas não saibam aproveitar – disse e, desta vez, com amargura aparente em seu tom.

Melissa olhou de lado para Harry, observando-o ficar sério. Ela suspirou apertando levemente a mão da amiga. – Agora, as coisas mudaram – Lílian assentiu com um pequeno sorriso.

-Então? O que acharam do recital? – a mulher mudou de assunto.

-Tirando aquele traje pavoroso da soprano, eu adorei – Lily retrucou.

-Você também reparou? – Melissa indagou fazendo uma careta. – Meu Merlim, quanto mau gosto! Estava começando a me envergonhar por ela...

-Ridícula – disseram juntas.

Harry olhou de lado para as jovens ainda discutindo entusiasmadamente sobre o musical. Sorriu. Estar ao redor de três mulheres era completamente atormentador. Ainda mais em sua condição. Olhou de lado, desta vez, para a "esposa".

Quando eram apenas ele e Lílian tudo parecia mais simples – talvez o fosse. - e ignorar o passado já lhe era um hábito, mas com o "casamento" o passado virara prioridade.  
Por que aceitara aquilo ainda lhe parecia um mistério – afinal, por que se prender a alguém que o magoara profundamente? - De todo jeito, agora estava feito.

O moreno parecia distraído quando indagou: - O que acham de jantarmos em algum restaurante? – as meninas torceram o nariz. – Trouxa – completou.

-Ah. Não sei não – Lílian disse buscando apoio em Melissa.

-É verdade, Harry – a outra fez beicinho. - Você prometeu que iria cozinhar pra gente.

-Estão dispensando um restaurante?

Elas se entreolharam. – Acho que iremos sobreviver se o senhor fizer algum dos seus manjares espetaculares _a la Harry Potter_ - Lílian disse sendo prontamente apoiada por Melissa.

-Têm certeza?

-Absoluta – o homem suspirou, mimara demais aquelas meninas...

-E você, Hermione? O que acha da idéia do restaurante? – o homem perguntou com uma pequena esperança.

A morena pigarreou sob olhar implorante das meninas. – Seria bom... Irmos para casa.

-Se as beldades assim o querem, assim o farei – Harry disse ironicamente, com uma voz que beirava uma imitação perfeita de um elfo doméstico.

Hermione o olhou de lado e Harry, amuado, cruzou os braços. – Está parecendo uma criança mimada – murmurou apenas para que ele ouvisse.

-**Talvez porque** – ele balançou a cabeça, silenciando.  
---

-Então Harry, já decidiu se deixará a Lílian ir para Hogwarts esse ano? – indagou depois de beber um pouco mais de seu suco.

Harry olhou para a filha, por um momento. - Mel, eu realmente não tenho idéia...

-Pois deveria deixá-la ir – Hermione retrucou observando também Lily. – Seria uma boa experiência conviver com outros jovens, bruxos, de sua idade – a jovem agradeceu silenciosamente a morena.

-Não nego que possa ser, mas, obviamente, a educação que tem recebido fora de Hogwarts é sem dúvida superior – Harry retrucou olhando Hermione duramente.

Ela o ignorou. – E o que você prefere, Lily?

A jovem ponderou por um instante. – De fato, creio que a educação que tenho recebido é excepcional... Mas, devo admitir, papai, que sinto falta de companhias... Eu sei que tenho diversos amigos trouxas e eu os adoro, mas... Eu realmente queria conhecer pessoas que me entendessem de verdade. Iguais a mim. Bruxos da minha idade... E não só os professores que me traz – disse olhando-o. – Não que eles sejam ruins, seria injusta se dissesse isso. Mas eu gostaria de conhecer, bem... "O outro lado", por assim dizer. Entende?

-É claro, meu amor – Harry suspirou, vendo o olhar de expectativa da filha. Era mais que claro o que preferia e desejava. – E prometo pensar sobre isso, está bem? - Lílian sorriu radiante e seus olhos verdes brilharam com tal intensidade que Harry se viu completamente rendido. E a moreninha sabia disso.

Lílian tinha quatorze anos – assim como Melissa. - e nunca freqüentara uma escola bruxa. Tivera os melhores professores, de magia, particulares desde os dez anos.  
Recebera a carta de Hogwarts aos onze, mas Harry optou por não deixá-la ir – mesmo porque, naquela época, sua filha não quisera ir.. – Então, Lílian continuou tento aulas particulares à tarde e, pela manhã, frequentando uma escola trouxa...

Como Harry e ela moravam na Itália, ficara mais fácil a negativa para Hogwarts, tendo apenas mandado uma carta para a diretora da instituição. Minerva ainda insistira por algum tempo em ter Lily em Hogwarts, mas Harry fora direto e expressivo sobre o assunto.

-Tenho certeza que Minerva irá aceitá-la de bom-grado – Hermione comentou com a menina. Harry observou a mulher em tom de aviso. Lily pareceu perceber.

-Nem temos certeza se o senhor Potter irá me deixar ir – disse com um sorriso.

-Mas é claro que vai! – Hermione retrucou. – Não é, _querido_?

Harry fitou perigosamente a mulher, esta apenas sorriu amavelmente. - Amanhã falarei com Minerva – ele retrucou num perigoso tom baixo.

Lílian deu um gritinho. Melissa estendeu as mãos, as quais a morena bateu prontamente. – Isso! – vibraram juntas.

Hermione as olhou com um pequeno sorriso, nem pareciam ser mais duas "desconhecidas" – visto que, ainda que fossem primas, nunca, antes de Harry e Hermione se casaram, estiveram juntas. Nunca conviveram. - Nem pareciam ter apenas pouco mais dealguns meses de convivência...

Com isso, o jantar transcorrera quase normalmente. Com as meninas fazendo diversos planos e Harry tratando de se acalmar... Estava extremamente contrariado.  
---

Eles se despediram das meninas pedindo que não dormissem muito tarde e foram para o quarto. Assim que entraram no lugar, suas máscaras caíram, os sorrisos sumindo prontamente. Hermione se dirigiu para seu guarda-roupa enquanto Harry a observava seriamente as suas costas.

-O que foi? – ela indagou ainda de costas, não era preciso se voltar para ele para saber que o moreno a encarava. Podia sentir. Podia até mesmo imaginar o que vinha.

-Não quero que você se meta na educação que dou a minha filha – disse secamente.

Hermione suspirou - Lílian precisa de amigos, precisa d-

-_Eu sei_ do que minha filha precisa – a interrompeu. – Eu a criei por todos estes anos sem problemas. Então, não venha me ensinar o que fazer – sua voz ainda era baixa, mas cortante.

-Você não entende como pode a estar prejudicando com esse seu método! Ela é uma menina! Uma adolescente! Precisa conviver com pessoas de sua idade. Ela nem sempre terá você para sustentá-la. Para erguê-la quando cair.

-Não quero minha filha como um animal raro num zoológico!

-Não pode protegê-la para sempre, Harry! Não pode deixá-la numa redoma, vai machucá-la ainda mais assim, não vê? As coisas nem sempre serão como o conto de fadas que você a faz viver! – Hermione respondeu dura. - Não sinta medo por ela. Não sinta o medo que ela não tem. As pessoas aprendem com suas quedas, lembre-se – retrucou antes de lhe dar as costas outra vez, pegar uma camisola e se dirigir ao banheiro.

O homem retirou os óculos e os jogou longe, aquela mulher lhe tirava do sério. Ele sentou-se no sofá, tentando se acalmar, suas mãos massageando a têmpora.

Assim que Hermione saíra do banheiro, o homem entrou sem lhe dirigir uma palavra. Não que ele lhe dirigisse muitas ao longo desses – quase - dois meses. Ela não se importou.  
E quando Harry voltou, as luzes já estavam apagadas – odiava quando ela fazia isso. – e o quarto estava em profundo silêncio. O homem pegou sua varinha e resmungou algo, de modo que, por um instante, a varinha iluminou o lugar o suficiente para que visse com relativa clareza as coisas mais próprias de si e soubesse o lugar que Hermione se encontrava na cama.

-_Boa noite, __**querida**_ - Harry sussurrou com sarcasmo.

Hermione, de olhos abertos, suspirou pesadamente, cerrando os dentes para não retribuir com tanto ou mais deboche.

Oh Sim... Não, eles não eram mais os mesmos...  
---

(Continua)

---

N/a2: A edição desse capítulo me estressou completamente, então a deixarei assim desta vez. Sinto muito.

Bem, espero que tenham se divertido...


End file.
